Una Historia Diferente
by CarlitaMalfoy
Summary: Traducción. A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de Hinata durante su primera semana en la academia. Al ver su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?
1. El Comienzo

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes

_N/T: He aquí mi primera traducción. La verdadera autora es __**chocolatte-delight**__, de quien he obtenido el permiso de traducir esta gran historia. Así que si hay alguien a quien debamos agradecerle, ¡es a ella! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo, es un gran KakaHina! (soy fan de por vida de esta pareja… aunque también del GaaHina, haber si algún día hago una traducción de esta pareja :D) _

_Ha leer se ha dicho!_

**Capítulo 1**

Era un día normal en la Academia. Los niños corrían por todas partes, gritando, haciendo cosas que los niños normalmente hacen. Así es, hasta que la campana suena, indicando que las clases han comenzado. Los pequeños ninjas-en-entrenamiento obedientemente se dirigen a clases, algunos con el ceño fruncido en sus rostros, al saber que su tiempo de juego había finalizado.

Sin conocimiento de los niños, un joven los había estado observando desde su escondite. El jounin de cabellos plateados sonrió hacia algunas de las más dramáticas muestras de decepción de los niños. _'Los niños son tan adorables a esa_ _edad' _se rió de sí.

Dejó su escondite y saltó a la azotea. Caminó hasta encontrar la ventana del cuarto que había estado buscando. Le asintió al sensei de la nueva clase y se puso cómodo en una de las esquinas del techo, cubriendo su presencia mientras lo hacía, no queriendo ser cogido por un montón de principiantes.

Unos segundos después, los niños comenzaron a entrar. Muchos con expresiones nerviosas en sus rotros, mientras que otros saltaban de gozo. Kakashi notó, con una punzada, que un _chibi_ rubio y un _gaki_ Inuzuka eran unos de los pocos. El rubio era muy parecido a su antiguo sensei; Kakashi se obligó a enfocar su atención en otro lugar, decidiendo buscar su tarea.

'_Cabello azulado, ojos Hyuga…'_ se decía mentalmente recordando en cómo se veía su encargo. Una niña entró al salón. Sus ojos la siguieron hasta que se sentó junto al Inuzuka. _'Ella tiene que ser Hyuga Hinata.'_

Kakashi la observó, notando en cómo no se parecía en nada al jefe del Clan Hyuga. Quizás tenía su barbilla, pero después de eso, nada. _'Gracias a Kami por eso. La apariencia de Hiashi no se vería nada atractiva en una chica.'_

Un fuerte sonido sacó a Kakashi de sus pensamientos. Revisó de dónde venía dicha conmoción. El pequeño rubio, que le recordaba mucho a su sensei, le estaba gritando a un niño de cabellos oscuros. _'Probablemente un Uchiha' _Kakashi meditó.

Kakashi, decidió aburrido, escuchar el desvarío del gaki.

― ¡Oye! Te pregunté cuál era tu nombre, ¡y educadamente! ¿Acaso no te vas a presentar?

El Uchiha lo miró, con el ceño fruncido en el rostro.

― No― el Uchiha después volteó su cabeza alejándola del rubio.

Kakashi observó con asombro como el rubio echaba humo. Kakashi se alivió, a pesar de cuán parecido era el pequeño a su antiguo sensei, sus personalidades eran diferentes. Él no pensó que podría manejar a un niño rubio, de ojos azules que tenía la fría pero, a la vez, cálida personalidad que su sensei había tenido.

Además, ellos se criaron de distintas maneras. Si Kakashi suponía que era lo correcto, el pequeño rubio era el contenedor el Zorro de la Nueve Colas. Además de eso, el niño fue tratado peor que basura por algo que estuvo fuera de su control. Ese pensamiento lo hizo enfurecer; Minato-sensei había sacrificado su vida para proteger su villa y ese niño era el producto de su amor. Y los malditos aldeanos prejuiciosos no veían lo que verdaderamente era el pequeño: un héroe.

Una voz severa lo sacó del ensueño.

― Correcto, clase. Cálmense― dijo en vano un chuunin de cabellos castaños amarrados en una cola de caballo―. Dije, ¡CÁLMENSE!― la alborotada clase observó asombrada, y con algo de temor, al hombre. El hombre les sonrió―. Ustedes chicos, ahora están oficialmente siendo entrenados para ser _ninjas_.

Kakashi estuvo distraído durante las presentaciones y el primer día del entrenamiento ninja. Decidió usar su tiempo para estudiar su cargo. Ella era una niña callada, y también obediente. Había sido una de las pocas que le puso atención al profesor inmediatamente entró al salón. Él también pudo descubrir que era extremadamente tímida cuando se presentó. La niña tartamudeó su nombre y se sonrojó cohibida mientras hablaba. Algo que él encontró bastante adorable, cosa que lo horrorizó al final. _'No soy un pedófilo. No soy un pedófilo' _se repetía.

Después de esa sobresaltada revelación, él intencionadamente alejó su vista de ella y decidió hacer para lo que fue contratado: esperar por cualquier amenaza. Eso era algo inútil desde que nadie se atrevía a realizar un secuestro en una academia que era rodeada por instructores chuunin, pero Hiashi era increíblemente paranoico, conduciéndolo a contratarlo a él como protector. Gracias a Kami, estaría a sí una semana como máximo.

Durante el almuerzo, la siguió hasta ver que se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol comiendo bento. La niña se veía algo triste mientras se sentaba.

Kakashi se sentía como un total estúpido tan sólo viendo a la pequeña. La niña se veía obviamente deprimida y ahí estaba él, sólo viéndola.

Fuertes gritos femeninos interrumpieron su combate de auto-disgusto. Kakashi rotó su atención hacia la posible amenaza… y rió. El pequeño mocoso Uchiha estaba siendo perseguido por las niñas. Viéndolo de cerca, Kakashi podía jurar que veía corazones en sus ojos. El Uchiha tenía una mirada de puro terror en su rostro mientras trataba de evadir el agarre de las muchachas fanáticas. _'El mocoso se merece eso'_ Kakashi se dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios, escondida por su máscara.

Suaves e infantiles risas salieron de la pequeña. La niña estaba sonriendo tontamente ante el aprieto del Uchiha. Kakashi sonrió ampliamente; podría acostumbrarse a la niña. Sus sentidos del humor eran sorprendentemente similares.

Escuchar sus risitas hizo confirmar al jounnin lo que había estado pensando antes. _'Ella es linda'_ No se podía negar la belleza de la heredera, era adorable e inocente, todo en un solo y pequeño paquete.

'_¡Un lindo y pequeño paquete que debería estar vigilando!'_ pensó Kakashi molesto consigo mismo.

Vio abajo desde su percha en el árbol, para encontrar que la heredera había desaparecido. Maldiciendo, olfateó el aire, buscando el aroma de la niña. Había captado su perfume previamente mientras ella reía, olía ligeramente a lilas. ¡Ahí! ¡Encontró su aroma!

Kakashi lo siguió hasta encontrarla detrás de un árbol observando al niño rubio. Su nombre era Naruto, algo que había rescatado de uno de los ruidosos niños. La heredera observó a Naruto con ávida fascinación, algo similar a las caras de las niñas que habían estado persiguiendo al niño Uchiha de seis años.

Kakashi sonrió son suficiencia. Parecía que la niña estaba enamorada del supuesto demonio de las Nueve Colas. _'Me gustaría ver cómo esto finaliza.'_

Kakashi se decidió por observar dicha escena. Se decepcionó cuando la niña no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse, al obviamente solitario niño. Caminó pesadamente de regreso al salón cuando la campana sonó, terminando con el receso.

No podía creer que la pequeña ni siquiera entabló una conversación. Pero de nuevo, al menos no era como esas _fangirls_ del Uchiha. Se estremeció. Él tenía su propio grupo de fangirls, todas compitiendo por su atención por su supuesta "seductividad" y aura de misterio. Bufó. Las fangirls eran tan superficiales.

Durante los siguientes días, Kakashi pudo ver que Hinata no era así. Él podía, honestamente ver que ella admiraba la determinación y, el llamativo y presumido pavoneo de Naruto. Naruto representaba todo lo que ella aspiraba ser, todo eso lo había aprendido observando su lenguaje corporal y tímidas sonrisas mientras veía al rubio gaki hacer los ejercicios que habían aprendido de su sensei.

Naruto cayó exhausto.

Kakashi sonrió mientras veía cómo la niña trataba de levantar al rubio gaki. Se preguntaba si la pequeña sabía siquiera dónde vivía el niño. _'Probablemente no'_ pensó Kakashi.

Suspiró dando un paso hacía el claro en donde los dos estaban sentados. La niña Hyuga jadeó al verlo. Él alzó su mano en forma de saludo.

― Hey

Eso fue embarazoso, por no decir torpe, finalmente entrando al claro. Tenía una sensación de que la niña ya sabía que él había estado en algunos momentos junto a ella, hasta había estado levantando su cabeza y buscándolo con la mirada en los últimos días. El entrenamiento ninja tal vez no ayudaba en nada, quizás sólo aumentaba la paranoia de la pequeña.

Kakashi sonrió y caminó hacia ella. Se paró cuando notó que ella había tensado su agarre en Naruto. Eso hizo que su corazón se sintiera inexplicablemente cálido. La niña probablemente no notó lo que hacía. Si Naruto estuviera despierto, probablemente se asombraría.

Kakashi dejó de lado todas las emociones acumuladas repentinamente. Siguió caminando y dijo:

― Te ayudaré a llevarlo a casa. Sé dónde vive.

― ¿C-Cómo sé que p-puedo c-confiar en t-ti?― preguntó.

Su voz lo sorprendió. Estaba asombrosamente llena de determinación, a pesar de su tartamudeo. Era sorprendente cuán listos eran los estudiantes de la academia en estos días, pero dudó de que fuera por el entrenamiento de Iruka del por qué la niña había cambiado de ser una tartamuda masiva a una pequeña niña determinada. Miró al rubio _'Tiene un gran potencial. La niña, aún más'_

― No odio al niño. De seguro se vuelve molesto en algunos momentos, pero, todos los tenemos. Entonces sólo digamos que, estoy siendo un verdadero shinobi de la Hoja que ayuda a un aldeano compañero, ¿ne?

La niña miró a Kakashi dudosa. Luego, sus ojos brillaron al reconocerlo.

― ¡T-Tú eres el q-que me e-estaba siguiendo!

Kakashi se sobresaltó. ¿Cómo es que la niña, no, la estudiante de la academia sabía eso? Escondió su sorpresa con una respuesta perezosa.

― ¿Por qué piensas eso?

La pequeña le sonrió.

― Sé q-que había al-alguien siguiéndome. P-Padre no hu-hubiera te-tenido o-otro camino. Y c-convenientemente después, a-apareces tú. ¿E-Es algo ob-obvio, ne?

Kakashi sonrió. Definitivamente, se acostumbraría a ella.

― Buena habilidad deductiva, Hinata-chan. Estás en lo correcto, te he estado siguiendo. Espero no te importe. Misiones son misiones.

― I-iie, shinobi-san. M-Muchas gracias p-por cuidarme― Hinata se inclinó― ¿M-Me ayudaría a c-cargar a N-Naruto-kun, p-por favor?

― ¿Naruto-kun, eh?― sonrió viendo cómo las mejillas de Hinata se coloreaban de rojo, algo que encontró realmente divertido― Claro. Oh, y mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi.

― ¡Arigatou, Hatake-san!― Hinata le sonrió de nuevo.

― Por favor, sólo Kakashi está bien, Hinata-chan

― H-Hai, Kakashi-san

Con eso, ella se movió para sostener el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. El peso, de repente, la inundó y Hinata comenzó a caer hacia atrás. Los reflejos de Kakashi actuaron rápidamente y su brazo envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de la niña. Hinata alzó su vista y lo miró sobresaltada.

― No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Te tengo.

― A-Arigatou.

Kakashi la soltó y dijo.

― Hinata-chan, yo cargaré a Naruto. ¿Por qué no recoges su shuriken y kunai?

Hinata asintió y fue a recoger los suplementos previamente dichos.

Kakashi alzó al rubio. Era increíblemente ligero. _'Muy ligero. El niño debe tener qué, ¿seis? ¡Está varias libras debajo de lo normal!' _Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos. Al parecer el Hokage necesitaba ser informado de esto.

― Ya estoy lista, Kakashi-san

Kakashi volteó a ver a la niña. Los kunais y shuriken no se veían bien en las inocentes manos de la niña, pero Kakashi sabía que ella era una kunoichi en entrenamiento y futura líder del Clan Hyuga, así que lo ignoró.

― Bien entonces, Hinata-chan. Sígueme― dijo Kakashi con voz fría.

Él podía sentir la mirada interrogante de la pequeña en su espalda, pero lo ignoró también. Era demasiado pronto para corromper la inocencia de otro niño. Solamente uno que no lo merecía le parecía bastante.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Naruto, Kakashi ya no podía controlar su instinto asesino por otro segundo. El hogar del niño estaba hecho un caos. No podía ver ni una sola ventana que no estuviera rota. ¡Las paredes estaban cubiertas de mala hierba y graffitis! ¿Cuán bajo podía rebajarse la gente de Konoha?

Volteó a revisar su costado y vio a Hinata con lo que, él consideraba, una peculiar mirada en su rostro. Se veía como si Hinata estuviera a punto de llorar por la forma en que sus rodillas temblaban, pero cuando se fijó en su rostro, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios formaban una tensa línea. Era una impresionante vista para una niña de seis años.

Sin necesidad de decirlo, Kakashi estaba sobresaltado. La niña realmente sería una fuerza que calcular si tan solo confiara más en sí misma.

― ¿P-Por qué las p-personas harían e-este tipo de c-cosas?― preguntó Hinata tratando de controlar terriblemente su voz tensa.

Kakashi suspiró. Desearía no tener que arruinar la inocencia de la niña, pero no había opción.

― Los humanos son tercos y prejuiciosos. Realizan juicios basados en rumores y versiones de segunda mano, cuando en realidad, no saben nada del tema― se detuvo para mirar la reacción de Hinata. La niña seguía observando el apartamento de Naruto, con los puños cerrados―. Las personas no pueden olvidar el dolor de su pasado, así que encuentran algo en lo que desahogar su enfado. Lo que pasó es que Naruto es un recuerdo de sus pasados. Es incorrecto y estúpido, pero es la naturaleza humana.

― ¡E-Eso es tan TERRIBLE! E-Es solo u-un niño. ¿Acaso no lo entienden?― gritó Hinata finalmente rompiendo en lágrimas.

Kakashi la observó con asombro. Esta niña Hyuga era más humana que todo el pueblo junto. Aquella vista hacía que su corazón se desgarrara, mirando cómo el corazón de la niña se desahogaba con el mal afamado "demonio de Konoha".

Decidió interrumpir su llanto. Tosió ligeramente.

― Eh… ¿Qué tal si llevo a Naruto a mi casa? Es segura y… limpia. ¿Quieres venir también, Hinata-chan?

Hinata asintió y lo siguió silenciosamente con lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas. Kakashi se sintió aliviado cuando finalmente llegaron a su apartamento, cuando vio que ella paró. Era demasiado triste ver y no poder hacer nada.

Kakashi acostó a Naruto en su cama, envolviéndolo con una manta. Kakashi movió unos cabellos rubios del niño para que no tapara le su cara y se dio cuenta de que no le podía quitar la mirada. El pequeño realmente se parecía al Cuarto… demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia. Conociendo al Cuarto, él nunca hubiera sellado al Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de un niño… entonces, ¿quién era el pequeño rubio a quien el Cuarto Hokage había encontrado convenientemente como recién nacido?

El reciente descubrimiento de Kakashi lo hizo retroceder un paso. _'Este niño… ¿es el hijo del Cuarto? ¡Pero el Tercero me dijo que Kushina-san y el bebé aún no nacido habían muerto en el ataque! Necesito hablar con él.'_ La mente de Kakashi estaba trabajando a mil por hora debido a la nueva teoría.

Sin embargo, su epifanía fue interrumpida por la voz de Hinata.

― Kakashi-san… ¿S-Se encuentra b-bien? U-Usted d-de repente r-retrocedió. S-Se ve pálido t-también…

Kakashi tuvo que forzarse a idear una excusa decente.

― Oh, Hinata-chan… Naruto me recuerda a alguien que conocí, eso es todo…― rió nervioso deseando que la niña se haya creído tan mala excusa.

― ¿A q-quién le r-recuerda, Kakashi-san? Si no le molesta mi pregunta― preguntó Hinata

Kakashi dudó ante la pregunta, después decidió decirle la verdad. Se lo merecía, al menos.

― Me recuerda al Cuarto Hokage. Ambos tienen el cabello rubio y ojos azules

Para su sorpresa, Hinata rió.

― Oh, a-ahora que l-lo menciona, s-se parecen, ¿n-no?

Kakashi miró a la niña curioso.

― ¿Has visto una imagen del Cuarto?

― Oh, n-no. Me encanta ver el Monumento a los Hokage. Siempre he pensado que Naruto y el Cuarto Hokage tienen similares estructuras faciales. Y a-ahora que u-usted me ha hablado de los dos, que son rubios y con ojos azules…― para ese momento, Hinata ya estaba sonrojada, mucho para asombro de Kakashi― sólo lo confirma― Hinata miró a Naruto antes de hablar―. E-Ellos podrían estar relacionados… entonces…― Hinata jadeó y observó el Monumento desde la ventana de Kakashi, la cual tenía una hermosa vista de este, y volvió a fijar su mirada en el rubio―. ¡Kakashi-san! ¿No piensa… que p-podrían estar relacionados? ¡Posiblemente padre e hijo!

Decir que Kakashi estaba impresionado sería comprensible. La niña, no, _estudiante de academia,_ había deducido lo que él hace unos cuantos minutos había hecho con la información básica. Él había tenido una amistad muy cercana con el Cuarto, y recién había llegado a esa conclusión. Si la pequeña era así de buena a esa corta edad, entonces tenía un gran potencial para el futuro. Lo que daría por enseñarle. La niña definitivamente se beneficiaría bajo su tutela. Kakashi suspiró. No era posible. La niña era una Hyuga, la heredera, sin menos. Tendría que esperar con esperanza para ser su instructor jounin dentro de unos años. La espera valdría la pena.

Una suave y temblorosa voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones, de nuevo. _'Realmente debería dejar de perderme en mis pensamientos. Se está volviendo un mal hábito.'_

― Ah… g-gomen, Kakashi-san. E-Eso fue t-tonto… cómo ellos p-podrían estar relacionados…

― ¡NO!― gritó Kakashi, sin querer sonar así de alto― Digo, no, Hinata-chan, esa fue una observación muy astuta. No desconfíes de ti así de fácil. Sólo estuve perdido en mis pensamientos por un momento. En realidad, sólo quería entrenarte…― rió ante la blanca mirada de la Hyuga. Se veía como si no supiera si reír o llorar. Estaba agradecido de que ella eligiera a su entrenador.

Kakashi siguió hablando.

― La verdad, es que mientras miraba a Naruto, me di cuenta de que era casi idéntico al Cuarto solo para ser una coincidencia. Conocí al Cuarto personalmente; fue mi instructor jounin antes de convertirse en Hokage― sonrió ampliamente ante el rostro sorprendido de Hinata―. Son tan iguales que es prácticamente imposible no pensar que están relacionados. Además, no ves mucha gente rubia en Konoha. Entonces ya ves, fue impresionante de que pudieras esto teniendo menos información que yo. Tienes un increíble potencial, Hinata-chan.

El pequeño discurso valió la pena, todo para ver la cara de Hinata. Podía ver muchas emociones rondando por su rostro. De sorpresa. Asombro, orgullo, confusión, felicidad. Todas ellas reflejadas en sus ojos lavanda. Kakashi se encontró a sí mismo sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Eran una bella vista de su rostro, no importaba si ya había visto los ojos de los Hyugas cientos de veces durante sus misiones. _'Naruto tiene mucha suerte. Ojalá lo note antes de que pierda cualquier oportunidad con ella.'_

Finalmente, Hinata decidió qué emoción sacar a flote. La felicidad. Su rostro se iluminó y brilló alegre. Kakashi en verdad desearía poder tener una cámara en esos momentos, para poder capturar el momento para siempre. No que fuera a olvidar la expresión de la heredera en cualquier segundo.

― Arigatou, Kakashi-san. ¡Nunca nadie me había dicho algo como eso!― dijo Hinata

― No hay problema, Hinata-chan. Estoy feliz de que ya no tartamudees conmigo― Kakashi casi se echa a reír al ver la manera en cómo Hinata arrugó su nariz al notar que no había tartamudeado.

― Eso es… ¡oh! Es sólo que me siento cómoda junto a usted. Es una buena persona, Kakashi-san― le envió una hermosa sonrisa, algo por lo que el jounin se sonrojó. Era algo extrañamente halagador recibir un cumplido por parte de una joven niña. Había sido insultado por muchos mocosos sólo por criticar su entrenamiento. Este era un buen cambio.

― Ah, bueno, te debería acompañar a casa, Hinata-chan― frunció el ceño al ver cómo su rostro se descompuso. ¿Acaso el clan ejercía demasiado presión sobre los herederos y herederas?― Disculpa, Hinata-chan. Tal vez mañana podrías venir para revisar qué tal está Naruto, ¿ne?― el rostro de la niña se iluminó y después, automáticamente, se sonrojó. A Kakashi le encantaba ver cómo diversas emociones pasaban a través de su rostro.

Con una última mirada a Naruto, Hinata asintió y los dos tomaron el camino hacia el Recinto Hyuga.

Hinata se veía tan triste por el hecho de llegar a casa, por lo que Kakashi sintió la necesidad de decir algo.

― Hinata, eh… eres bienvenida a mi casa en todo momento, sólo para que lo sepas. Si necesitas un lugar en donde estar, las puertas de mi hogar estarán abiertas para ti.

Ante la mirada del rostro de Hinata, Kakashi se sintió feliz de haber ofrecido la renuncia de su privacidad a la niña. Sabía algo de las presiones que sufrían los herederos próximos a ser los nuevos Jefes de un Clan, debido a una pequeña charla que tuvo con Uchiha Itachi.

Con una última despedida hacia Hinata, se fue directo a casa. Kakashi decidió comprar algo de ramen para cuando Naruto despierte. Le pidió a Kami que el niño no vaya a hacer ningún desorden cuando se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su casa.

Toda clase de pensamiento desapareció para ser reemplazado por el de una heredera del Clan Hyuga. Sería fuerte, él lo sabía.

**Aclarando algo, Kakashi NO es un pedófilo. ¡Él no iría tras chicas tan jóvenes!... Aunque… jajajajaja**

**Oh, esta historia va a ser un KakaHina, no un NaruHina. Iba a añadir algo de NaruHina, pero no, es difícil ponerle romance a esos dos. Seré exigente en el desarrollo de la relación entre Kakashi y Hinata, así que no quiero meter muchas complicaciones. Sin embargo, van a haber algunos enamoramientos por parte de los otros Nueve Principiantes para hacer algo de competencia, pero de eso se trata.**

_N/T: ¡Hola! Y… ¿qué les pareció? :D_

_El título original de la historia es A Different Story. La autora, como bien había dicho, es __**chocolatte-delight**_. _Y aquí les dejo el link del fic:_

_.net/s/5155988/1/_

_Ah, por cierto, casi me olvido:_

_Chibi: sería algo así como pequeño_

_Gaki: mocoso_

_Eso fue para los que hayan tenido dudas con esas palabras :D_

_Ojalá hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como yo! Trataré de actualizar pronto!_

_Reviews? xD_


	2. Entrenamiento

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes

A leer se ha dicho!

**Capítulo 2**

Era una hermosa mañana. El sol brillaba, las aves cantaban… Bueno, así era hasta que un kunai voló rápidamente cerca de ellos, espantándolos. Las aves se movieron a otra percha, silbando arrogantemente.

Un jounin de cabellos plateados se quejó, moviéndose sólo un poco para que los rayos del sol lo golpearan directamente en los ojos. _'Maldita sea. Esos pájaros cada vez esquivan mejor.'_

Unos minutos después, el jounin ya estaba listo para partir. Se puso las sandalias y saltó por la ventana. Había encontrado las acciones de abrir y cerrar la puerta demasiado molestas, así que las ignoró completamente tomando a su favor el fácil acceso de su ventana.

Kakashi comenzó con el conocido viaje hacia la Piedra Conmemorativa, oliendo con aprecio los aromas que rondaban por los aires provenientes de los puestos de vendedores cercanos.

Cuando Kakashi llegó, su temprana alegría ya se había disipado, dejando tan sólo una atmósfera llena de soledad.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su interior, con una fuerza que comenzó a bajar hasta sus rodillas. Kakashi suspiró y comenzó su "platica" con ya fallecido compañero.

― ¿Cómo estás, Obito? Debe ser relajante estar muerto, ¿huh? No debes preocuparte por los ninjas que te siguen, todos intentando acabar con tu vida, todos tras el precio de tu cabeza― Kakashi se estremeció recordando su última misión. Fue un éxito, pero había sido emboscado por unos cazadores de recompensa―. Estoy seguro de que te estás riendo de mí, Obito. Siempre te gustó verme en situaciones problemáticas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fui perseguido por un grupo de _fangirls_? Tú sólo te reíste de mí, decidiéndome que me lo merecía. Recuerdo haber tramado tu muerte, mientras evitaba todas esas repentinas "cartas de amor" de las kunoichis. Lo que daría por tenerte aquí conmigo, riéndote junto a mí.

Kakashi suspiró, sintiendo la familiar ola de arrepentimiento y culpa inundándolo. Extrañaba mucho a su fallecido compañero; odiaba no poder haber notado el valor de su amistad cuando Obito aún estaba vivo. Hubiera dolido mucho menos sin el arrepentimiento que sentía.

El crujir de unas hojas en unos arbustos a unos metros de él lo interrumpió. Lanzó un kunai al lugar de donde venía el sonido, asegurándose de no darle completamente en el blanco. No quería matar a un compañero de la villa.

Kakashi escuchó un sobresaltado "¡Hip!" de entre los arbustos. Entrecerró los ojos, aquella voz le resultaba familiar.

Una pequeña y temblorosa figura salió de entre la maleza. Era una chica de cabellos azulados y de nueve años aproximadamente. Usaba un bonito pero grueso abrigo considerando el clima.

Kakashi estaba impresionado. Una niña de nueve años fue capaz de acercársele sin que él lo supiera hasta que estuvo a unos pocos metros de él. Aquella era una notable proeza, aún si él había estado distraído. Hinata nunca terminaría de asombrarlo.

― Disculpa, Hinata. He estado un poco paranoico últimamente…― rió Kakashi avergonzado rascándose la nuca.

La niña lo miró con miedo y asombro impregnados en sus perlados ojos Hyuga.

― Yo debería disculparme, Kakashi-san. No debí habérmele acercado así. Sólo estaba buscando los campos de entrenamiento más cercanos― dijo Hinata con voz suave.

Kakashi quedó estupefacto nuevamente. La intención de la niña ni siquiera fue la de acercarse, a pesar de eso, él no fue capaz de sentirla _completamente_ hasta que estuvo a unos metros de distancia. Él era uno de los mejores ninjas en cuanto a sentir presencias respecta; su guardia era difícilmente traspasada, y ahí estaba la niña con tan sólo tres años en la academia, atrapándolo con la guardia baja.

Kakashi miró fijamente a la muchacha, quien no hizo más que moverse inquieta ante su mirada.

― Ano… ¿Kakashi-san?

Kakashi rompió el contacto y sonrió avergonzado.

― Hinata-chan, realmente eres asombrosa. No pude sentir tu presencia hasta que te escuché en los arbustos.

Hinata le sonrió abiertamente.

― Arigatou, Kakashi-san. Iruka-sensei dijo que un buen ninja siempre debe ser sigiloso. Había estado trabajando en ocultar mis pasos por años como heredera Hyuga. Y ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo pero con mi chakra.

― Bueno, realmente eres muy sigilosa, Hinata-chan. Fuiste capaz de acercarte a mí, un jounin, antiguo ANBU, cuando ni siquiera ese fue tu objetivo. Es una impresionante hazaña, Hinata-chan― le sonrió, con su ojo descubierto formando un arco.

― ¡Arigatou!― Hinata se inclinó devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron ahí parados por unos momentos, sólo pensando y disfrutando la presencia del otro. Kakashi se sentía extrañamente tranquilo. Era una sensación que había comenzado a asociar con la heredera. Cada vez que se encontraba junto a ella, sentía una inexplicable sensación de paz. Era un cambio drástico para la ajetreada vida de un shinobi.

Kakashi miró a la chica, recordando de repente lo que ella le había dicho antes.

― Hinata-chan, ¿dijiste algo sobre entrenar?

Hinata lo miró sobresaltada.

― O-oh, sí. Quería trabajar en el control de mi chakra y lanzamiento de shuriken.

― ¿Necesitas ayuda? Estoy seguro de que podría darte algunos consejos útiles― propuso Kakashi.

Hinata se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. Después, asintió y dijo.

― Si no le molesta, Kakashi-san.

― No me molesta realmente. Te he querido entrenar desde hace ya un tiempo de todas formas― dijo Kakashi.

Los dos caminaron hasta el campo de entrenamiento más cercano. Kakashi miró a Hinata curioso.

― Dijiste que querías trabajar en el lanzamiento de shuriken y control de chakra, ¿correcto?― Hinata asintió lentamente―. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo?

La chica se sonrojó.

― Y-Yo en realidad no había pensado en eso… supongo que sólo iba a lanzar los shurikens mientras me movía… y supuse que podría practicar los movimientos del Clan― Hinata miró a Kakashi inquieta―. ¿Sabe algo del estilo Hyuga, Kakashi-san?

Kakashi recordó los viejos tiempos cuando solía trabajar con un Hyuga.

― El Juu Ken, ¿no?― Hinata asintió―. Sí, he visto ese estilo en algunas misiones. Los Hyuga expulsan el chakra por sus manos para dañar los órganos internos del oponente, ¿correcto?

Hinata volvió a asentir y dijo.

― Sí, es cierto. Pero los Hyuga podemos expulsar el chakra de cualquier parte de nuestro cuerpo en realidad. También podemos dañar la circulación de chakra de la otra persona y cerrar todo su tenketsu, o su canal de chakra. Sin embargo, para poder ver el tenketsu se necesita un Byakugan más desarrollado― Hinata se veía como si estuviera recitando todo eso de un pergamino que se había aprendido de memoria.

'_Tal vez sea así'_ pensó Kakashi asombrado.

La chica bajó su mirada para fijarla en sus zapatos.

― Y-Yo realmente no puedo ver el tenketsu. Mi Byakugan no es muy bueno…

Kakashi la miró alarmado.

― Hinata, has llegado muy lejos con tu entrenamiento ninja, más lejos que cualquier estudiante de la academia. Eres joven, aún tienes mucho tiempo para desarrollar las técnicas de tu clan.

Hinata asintió, pero Kakashi pudo ver que la chica no creía completamente en sus palabras. Suspiró.

― ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos en el control de tu chakra primero, Hinata? Eso te ayudará a mejorar tu Byakugan.

― Hai, Kakashi-san.

― Bien, trata con este ejercicio. Trepa ese árbol― Hinata alzó su mirada confundida. Kakashi sonrió abiertamente―. Aquí está el truco: no puedes usar tus manos.

Kakashi casi estalla en carcajadas ante la expresión aturdida de la chica. En verdad era divertido meterse con ella.

― Mira, te lo mostraré― Kakashi acumuló su chakra en los pies y comenzó a trepar el árbol. Cuando estuvo a medio camino sobre el tronco, bajó la mirada para ver el rostro de Hinata. Y se sorprendió gratamente al ver que había activado su Byakugan para poder observar sus canales de chakra― Entonces, ¿entendiste el punto de este ejercicio, Hinata-chan?― preguntó Kakashi sabiendo la respuesta de antemano.

― Hai, ahora sí, Kakashi-san. Para trepar el árbol, tengo que juntar chakra en los pies. La parte difícil será averiguar la cantidad exacta de chakra que necesitaré.

Kakashi asintió.

― Así que, ¿por qué no lo intentas?

― Claro, Kakashi-san.

Kakashi observó el primer intento de la chica para trepar el árbol. Hinata tenía un buen control de chakra, juzgando por la manera en cómo había logrado llegar a una cuarta parte del árbol. De repente, se resbaló y comenzó a caer de espaldas.

Afortunadamente, Kakashi había imaginado que eso ocurriría y saltó de la percha, logrando atrapar a Hinata en sus brazos. La puso en el suelo con gentileza y dijo.

― Tienes un buen control de chakra. Tal vez se deba a que el estilo Hyuga está bien arraigado a ti.

― P-Pero Kakashi-san, ni siquiera pude llegar a la mitad― dijo Hinata a punto de llorar.

Kakashi habló rápido, no sabiendo cómo tratar con una niña con lágrimas en los ojos.

― Lo hiciste muy bien para ser el primer intento. La mayoría de genin ni siquiera pueden quedarse pegados al árbol en su primer intento. Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma. Ahora sólo necesitamos trabajar en tu resistencia, ¿bien?

Se tranquilizó al ver que sus ojos ya estaban secos.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Kakashi-san!

El resto del día se lo pasaron presionando a Hinata y tratando de mejorar su duración con el chakra. Para marcar cuán lejos iba, Hinata usaba un kunai que Kakashi le había prestado.

Kakashi estaba impresionado de ella. La chica casi llegaba a la cima y no se quejaba. Era lenta, pero firme al realizar su tarea. Ella no era un prodigio, pero sabía cómo trabajar duro y eso era lo que contaba.

Cuando Hinata llegó a la cima, el sol ya se había ocultado. La chica se veía exhausta, con gotas de sudor cayendo por sus mejillas y su chaqueta ya olvidada tiempo atrás, y ahora, chamuscada por el calor. Pero tenía una mirada satisfecha en el rostro cuando bajo del árbol.

Kakashi se sorprendió al verla realizar una exagerada inclinación.

― Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei. Gracias por haberse tomado un tiempo y haberme ayudado con mi entrenamiento. Estoy segura de haberme beneficiado mucho gracias a su enseñanza.

Hinata se inclinó nuevamente con un adorable sonrojo cruzándose por sus mejillas.

― ¿Sensei, eh?― sonrió cuando el sonrojo de Hinata se intensificó―. Creo que me gusta. No hay de que, Hinata-chan. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar? Estoy seguro de que estás hambrienta.

Y como respuesta recibió un gruñido por parte del estómago de Hinata, quien, ante esto, ya parecía un tomate quemándose.

Kakashi no pudo evitarlo, pero reventó en carcajadas. Y rió aún más fuerte ante la expresión de horror de la chica. Era demasiado, ella era muy adorable. Le dio unas cariñosas palmaditas en la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar hacia la aldea, riendo ocasionalmente.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino, Ichiraku Ramen, el horrorizado rostro de Hinata se convirtió en un lindo y pequeño puchero. Kakashi sonrió mientras veía con regocijo su expresión.

― Entonces, ¿qué vas a querer, Hinata-chan?― preguntó Kakashi afectuosamente.

Hinata observó el menú, decidiéndose por un miso ramen. Kakashi, por su parte, pidió un ramen de puerco. Mientras los dos esperaban la comida, Kakashi decidió comenzar una conversación con la adorable chica.

― ¿Cómo es que nunca volviste a mi apartamento? Te había dicho que eras bienvenida ahí.

Hinata se tensó ante la pregunta, después suspiro, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

― Me olvide en donde vivías― dijo con voz pequeña.

La inesperada respuesta de la chica hizo reír fuertemente a Kakashi.

― ¡No creí q-que esa fuera una de tus razones!

Hinata hizo otro puchero para sorpresa de Kakashi.

― Sabía que se iba a reír, Kakashi-sensei― replicó con un pequeño suspiro.

― Eres tan adorable, Hinata-chan― Kakashi observó con satisfacción el nuevo sonrojo de la chica. Un repentino pensamiento lo golpeó― Entonces, ¿cómo te va con 'Naruto-kun'?

Hinata volvió a sonrojarse ante la mención de ese nombre. Luego, volteó su rostro con un aire de depresión a su alrededor. Kakashi la miró curioso, decidiendo esperar hasta que se sintiera mejor como para hablar.

― Yo realmente… no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con Naruto-kun― suspiró― En verdad quiero decirle de nuestra teoría del Cuarto Hokage siendo su padre, pero es tan difícil…― su voz se apagó volviendo a fijar su mirada en Kakashi.

Kakashi observó su tazón de ramen y decidió darle un tiempo antes de responderle.

― Hinata… en realidad, le he hablado al Tercero. Se negó a darme alguna información. Juzgando por su reacción, creo el Cuarto en verdad es el padre de Naruto. Sin embargo, no creo que sea seguro para Naruto hacerle saber quién es su padre, al menos, no por ahora― vio a Hinata lista a preguntar el por qué. Kakashi siguió apresuradamente―. Mi sensei tenía muchos enemigos. Muchos de ellos no dudarían en matar a un chico que se rumorea es su hijo, deseando terminar con su legado. Entonces ya ves, Naruto estaría más seguro sin ese conocimiento, al menos hasta que se haga más fuerte.

Se tranquilizó cuando Hinata asintió y dijo.

― Eso tiene sentido, Kakashi-sensei. Me aseguraré de no decirle a nadie― le sonrió a Kakashi antes de decir algo que lo sorprendió―. Me haré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que cuando le diga, sea capaz de protegerlo con mi vida.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, ambos pensando en la promesa recién hecha. Kakashi estaba absolutamente conmovido. _'No sabía que ella era así de devota hacia él… es una agradable sorpresa.'_

Kakashi le sonrió.

― Te ayudaré a cumplir esa promesa, Hinata. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos una vez cada cierto tiempo en el mismo campo de entrenamiento y te ayudo a entrenar?

La chica consideró su oferta y finalmente asintió.

― Eso estaría bien, Kakashi-sensei.

― Sin embargo, no seré capaz de ayudarte muy seguido. Mis habilidades como shinobi son usualmente requeridas en misiones. Y como todavía tengo que hacerme cargo de un grupo de genin, casi nunca estoy en Konoha― observó a Hinata asentir con comprensión―. Así que, ¿qué te parece si vas a la Piedra Conmemorativa una vez cada dos semanas? Si no estoy ahí, entonces sólo deberías continuar practicando lo que te enseñen en la academia y tu clan. Si estoy ahí, entonces te ayudaría con gusto en lo que necesites. ¿Qué te parece, Hinata-chan?

― Muchas gracias. ¡Estoy muy alegre de que se tome su tiempo en entrenarme, Kakashi-sensei!― la chica movió su tazón vacío de ramen hacia atrás, se paró y se inclinó ante Kakashi.

― Y yo estoy feliz de poder ayudar― Kakashi le sonrió. Se volteó hacia el dueño del puesto de ramen y le pago por la comida antes de volver hacia Hinata― ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

― Está bien, Kakashi-sensei. Los campos Hyuga no están muy lejos de aquí, además, ya no quiero causarle más molestias. Gracias por su ayuda con el entrenamiento de mi control de chakra. ¿Tal vez para la próxima me pueda dar consejo con el lanzamiento de shuriken?

Kakashi asintió, sonriendo suavemente. Estaba alegre de que la chica comenzara a mostrar iniciativa. Puede que después, su potencial oculto salga a la luz.

― Bien entonces, nos vemos, Kakashi-sensei― se inclinó de nuevo y le sonrió a Kakashi antes de caminar hacia su hogar.

Kakashi no pudo reprimir una creciente sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba seguro de que Hinata sería considerada una gran kunoichi por la aldea, especialmente si seguía yendo a ese ritmo. Estaba feliz de poder tener el privilegio de ser uno de sus instructores.

**¡Bien! ¡Segundo capítulo subido!**

**Por favor envíen reviews para decirme qué piensan, chicos. Oh y tengo una pregunta… ¿Cuántos años tiene Hinata? Busqué en Naruto Wiki en donde decía que en la segunda parte, Hinata tenía 16, mientras que Naruto estaba entre los 15-16. ¿Eso quiere decir que Hinata es la mayor de los 9 Novatos? Sólo me preguntaba porque así sería mucho más fácil que su relación con Kakashi se desarrollase.**

_N/T: Haber si a mí también me resuelven la misma duda, ya que habían algunos que le dijeron a chocolatte-delight que Hinata era mayor y otros que era la más joven… :D _

_Y según mis súper cálculos matemáticos (xD) Kakashi tenía 17 en el capítulo anterior y en este 20… ¿?... está bien no?... porque muchos dicen que al inicio de Naruto, él tenía 26 y en el shippuden 29. Sin embrago, otros dicen que tenía 23 al inicio… pero definitivamente me quedo con esta última… mientras más joven sea, mejor! xD_

_Por cierto, gracias a las personas que comentaron, animaron y me corrigieron algunos errores del capítulo anterior! X) Espero les haya gustado este también!_

_Besos!_

_Carlita Malfoy =]_


	3. Genin y Jounin

**Me di cuenta de que olvidé poner algo en los capítulos anteriores. Jaja.**

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Naruto ni tampoco sus personajes _(yap, yo ya lo había puesto xD)_

**Oh, gracias por los reviews de todos. Para aquellos que respondieron mi pregunta, ¡gracias! Fueron de gran ayuda. Sin embargo, todavía estoy debatiendo si poner o no a Hinata un poco mayor que los 9 Novatos. Como **Santeira **dijo, es la diferencia de edad y cómo trabajan con ella lo que hace a esta pareja tan especial.**

**Así que, ¿qué piensan chicos? ¿Debería poner a Hinata como la primera que cumple 16 de los Nueve Novatos, o sólo la dejo como la más joven?**

_N/T: Exactamente lo que dijo chocolatte-delight, ¡gracias por los reviews y a todos los que respondieron la pregunta! Al parecer fue mi confusión, Kakashi tenía 23 en el capítulo anterior. Y espero también disfruten este._

_¡Hora de leer!_

**Capítulo 3**

_Estaba rodeada por oscuridad. No podía sentir ni un alma cerca de ella y eso la asustaba. De repente, unas manos comenzaron a agarrarla. Alcanzaron sus cortos cabellos azulados y unos fríos dedos envolvieron su cuello como si trataran de asfixiarla._

_Su respiración se convirtió en jadeos mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista. Comenzó a escuchar voces, amargas y familiares, humillándola._

― _Eres débil, Hinata…_

― _Nunca significarás algo…_

_La absoluta frialdad que sintió después de escuchar esas palabras traspasaron todas sus defensas. Trató de chillar, gritar, negar lo que las voces decían, pero seguía sintiéndo la frialdad de aquellas palabras en su pecho._

― _¡Paren!― logró soltar._

_Las voces cambiaron, volviéndose más espantosas._

_Pudo ver unos cabellos plateados muy familiares, pero su usual ojo somnoliento ahora se veía amenazante._

― _¡Nunca vi potencial en ti! ¡Te entrené por lástima!_

_Un chico rubio la miró y le sonrió con desprecio._

― _¿Tú, Hinata? ¿Por qué debería quererte? ¡Eres débil y patética! Todo lo que necesito está en Sakura-chan. ¡Tú eres ordinaria y fea!_

_Las lágrimas que había estado aguantando comenzaron a caer fuertemente. Ahora se sentía tan fría como el hielo, no podía sentir el cariño. Era demasiado._

_Comenzó a sollozar, sintiendo la desesperanza rodeándola. De repente, el hombre de cabellos plateados se volteó hacia ella. Abrió los ojos y jadeó. El hombre había golpeado al rubio._

_Y recordó todo lo que él le había dicho._

― _Tienes un gran potencial, Hinata-chan._

― _En verdad quiero entrenarte._

― _Eres realmente asombrosa._

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas nuevamente._

― _¡Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei! Arigatou… Arigatou…_

― Arigatou― masculló Hinata. Jadeó y saltó sorprendida. Estaba en su cama y el sol ya estaba brillando a través de su ventana.

Bajó la mirada para fijarse en su manta que se había caído al piso.

― Sólo fue un sueño― la frialdad había sido porque no había estado bien cubierta―. Menos mal.

Hinata sonrió con cariño. Hasta en sus sueños, Kakashi estaba ahí para ella. Extendió su mano para refregarse sus aún somnolientos ojos, los cuales, para su sorpresa, estaban húmedos. _'Oh, estaba llorando en mi sueño.'_ Hinata rió insegura.

Un fuerte sonido la hizo saltar de la impresión. La alarma de su reloj había sonado, señalando que debería ir alistándose. _'¡Oh! ¡No quiero llegar tarde a la formación de los equipos genin!'_ pensó Hinata mientras se alistaba desesperada.

Hinata agarró una manzana antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Antes de doblar en la esquina, dirigió su mirada hacia el complejo. Ella ahora estaría ayudando a servir a su villa como una orgullosa kunoichi, algo mejor que ser la patética heredera del clan Hyuga.

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír.

En su camino hacia la academia, Hinata volvió a recordar su sueño, la estaba sacando de quicio. Haber escuchado a Naruto-kun y Kakashi-sensei la había desanimado. Pero luego, se acordó de las amables palabras de Kakashi-sensei. Era muy alentador saber que un shinobi de élite creía en ella, en la débil y tímida heredera. Sonrió ante tal pensamiento mientras el desagradable sueño era desplazado de su memoria.

Al llegar la academia, Hinata recordó que Naruto-kun no había aprobado. Su buen humor desapareció, poniéndola triste. Naruto-kun merecía ser genin mucho más que ella. Él tenía más que probar que ella, que la débil heredera.

Frunció el ceño.

Se preguntó si hubiera aprobado sin las enseñanzas de Kakashi-sensei. Él la había ayudado con el control de su chakra hasta que quedó prácticamente perfecto. También le había enseñado algunos jutsus de agua, algo por lo que le estaba bien agradecida. Practicar aquellos jutsus todos los días le había ayudado a mejorar su reserva de chakra.

No lo había visto mucho en los últimos tres años, pero en las pocas ocasiones que se encontraron, él la entrenó hasta ella pudo dominar todo lo que le estaba enseñando. También la ayudó con su confianza. Incluso su padre había notado dicho cambio en ella, aunque nunca se dignó a admitirlo.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. No debería pensar en cosas tan deprimentes justo antes de conocer a su equipo genin.

Se sentó junto a Shino, un chico callado cuyos ojos siempre han estado ocultos.

― Buenos días, Shino-kun― masculló suavemente antes de fijar su vista en la pizarra.

Fuertes voces podían escucharse desde la entrada, Hinata volteó su mirada_. 'Oh, sólo son Sakura-san e Ino-san discutiendo.'_ Se volteó notando algo extraño. Naruto-kun estaba ahí, ¡lo que significaba que había pasado! Y… ¿la estaba viendo a ella?

Su alegría se vino abajo cuando lo escuchó saludar a Sakura-san. Aquello le recordó a su sueño. Soltó un suspiro. No tenía ninguna oportunidad con Naruto mientras que este siguiera enamorado de Sakura-san.

Hinata bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

De repente, escuchó gritos por la parte de abajo. Alzó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver al genio de la clase, Sasuke, y a Naruto-kun besándose. Hinata se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Finalmente, cuando volvió a fijar su vista en él, jadeó. Naruto-kun estaba cubierto con moretones y arañazos.

'_Supongo que las fangirls lo atraparon. A Kakashi-sensei le hubiera encantado ver esto.'_ Hinata rió suavemente ante tal pensamiento. Podía ver el puchero del jounin de cabellos plateados al perderse tan gran escena, especialmente con Naruto envuelto en esta.

...

…

Al otro lado del pueblo, en la Piedra Conmemorativa, Kakashi estornudó. Maldijo al cambio de estación y bajó su mirada hacia la roca.

Hace unos días que supo quiénes conformarían su equipo. Era desalentador saber que Hinata no estaría en él cuando siempre quiso lo contrario. Suspiró.

'_Oh bueno… al menos, nadie del equipo me conoce. Claro que, además de Naruto, aunque dudo que aún me recuerde.'_ Recuerdos de cómo su cama terminó destrozada y sus ventanas rotas, vinieron a su mente. _'Ahora, puedo obtener venganza.' _Kakashi rió sádicamente.

…

…

― Yo soy su instructora jounin: Yuuhi Kurenai. Espero ustedes tres me respeten a mí y a mis decisiones y yo los respetaré― la mujer de cabellos negros observó a los tres genin severamente, quienes sólo asintieron lentamente―. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos con las presentaciones? Dígannos lo que les gusta y disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro y sus hobbies. Tú primero, el del perro.

Hinata miró a dicho chico. Tenía cabello castaño, tatuajes rojos en las mejillas y un lindo cachorro junto a él. Hinata tuvo que aguantarse la urgencia de acariciarlo, ¡era muy adorable!

― Me llamo Inuzuka Kiba. Él es Akamaru― dijo mientras alzaba al perro―. Me gusta la carne de res deshidratada y entrenar con Akamaru. No me gustan las personas que le faltan el respeto a nuestro clan y a nuestros perros. Mis hobbies son correr y entrenar― terminó de hablar con una sonrisa lobuna.

― Yo soy Aburame Shino. Mis gustos son las personas que respetan mi clan y no me gustan aquellos que no lo hacen. Mi sueño es descubrir nuevas especies que ayuden a mi clan en sus intereses. Mis hobbies consisten en cuidar de mi colonia de insectos y mejorar sus habilidades.

La jounin de ojos rojos le asintió a la joven Hyuga. Hinata tomó aire antes de hablar.

― M-Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata. M-Me gusta… entrenar y aprender nuevas cosas. No me gustan las personas t-tacañas, supongo. Mi sueño es siempre mantener mis promesas y t-traer honor a mi clan. Mis hobbies son el arte manual con flores y mejorar mis habilidades― Hinata soltó el aire temblorosamente. La confianza en sí misma había mejorado, pero aún tenía problemas para hablar con las personas que no conocía muy bien.

La jounin asintió.

― Bien entonces. ¡Nos reuniremos aquí mañana en la mañana a las 8 en punto! Tenemos mucho entrenamiento extra por delante― dicho esto, Kurenai saltó, dejando a los tres genin solos.

Se vieron dudosos. Hinata se sonrojó al notar que estaba bajo la mirada de Kiba. Así que, decidiendo romper aquel tenso silencio, habló.

― Ano… supongo que… ¿los veo a los tres mañana?― se tranquilizó al verlos asentir.

Ella, sin embargo, no estaba preparada para la extraña sonrisa de Kiba cuando éste la vio.

― ¡Hey, tú! Normalmente, las personas no contarían a Akamaru como a otro compañero. ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata!― ella le devolvió la sonrisa―. ¡Bien! ¡Los veo mañana a los dos! Despídete, Akamaru― el adorable perro soltó un pequeño ladrido y se fueron.

Hinata miró a Shino y se inclinó levemente.

― Adiós, Shino-kun. Estoy ansiosa para que ya sea mañana.

― Yo también, Hinata-san, adiós.

Hinata abandonó el lugar de encuentro con un aire de felicidad. Estaba feliz de poder entenderse con sus otros tres compañeros de equipo. Ellos realmente nunca se hablaron en la academia, pero había decidido que le caían bien. ¡Ella no les fallaría!

…

…

_Thunk!_

Kakashi alzó la mirada. Una mota le había golpeado. Rodó los ojos y observó a los tres esperanzados genin.

― Mi primera impresión de este grupo es que… son una bola de idiotas

Kakashi casi se ríe de sus expresiones. Los niños eran tan divertidos cuando los molestabas. Recordó cariñosamente a Hinata, cuyas reacciones siempre eran divertidas.

Luego de haberse acomodado en sus sitios, Kakashi trató de verle el lado positivo a su "equipo". _'Nunca antes había visto cabello rosado… mmmm… Naruto se parece más a sensei ahora… Ahh, el único sobreviviente Uchiha'_

Después de haber evaluado silenciosamente a su equipo, decidió comenzar con las presentaciones y así poder terminarlas rápidamente.

― Bien entonces. Empecemos con las presentaciones.

― ¿Qué quiere que digamos?― interrumpió abruptamente el rubio.

― Ah… qué les parece lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, sus sueños para el futuro, hobbies, cosas así.

Naruto decidió hablar nuevamente.

― ¿Por qué no lo hace primero?

La chica de cabellos rosados asintió.

― Sí… usted se ve algo sospechoso…

Kakashi se encogió mentalmente. ¿Qué había pasado con los niños con modales? Al menos Hinata-chan no lo insultaba de esa forma.

― Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. No tengo ganas de decirles mis gustos y disgustos. ¿Sueños para el futuro?... Mmmm… no había pensado en eso… Ah, y tengo muchos hobbies. Bien, sigues tú― señaló al rubio.

Sonrió al ver cómo el rubio y la rosa cuchicheaban sobre su introducción. Como si fuera a contarles a ellos la historia de su vida. Eran pocos en los que él confiaba, y muchos menos los que sabían su pasado por completo. _'Me pregunto en qué categoría estaría Hinata-chan'_, pensó.

― ¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto! ¡Me gusta el ramen! ¡Lo que más me gusta es el ramen que Iruka-sensei me compra! Lo que no me gusta son los tres minutos que se toman para cocinar el ramen.

'_¿Acaso la única cosa que piensa es en ramen?'_ pensó Kakashi incrédulo.

― Y mi sueño es… ¡convertirme en el mejor Hokage para que las personas se den cuenta de que soy alguien importante!

'_Vaya, ha crecido de una manera interesante.'_

― Y mi hobbie es hacer travesuras.

Kakashi asintió y luego señaló al Uchiha.

― Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. No me gusta nada en particular y me disgustan muchas cosas. Yo no lo llamaría un sueño, pero tengo la ambición de restablecer mi clan y matar a cierta persona.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos. _'Justo como lo pensé.'_

La chica continuó.

― Yo soy Haruno Sakura. Lo que me gusta es… la persona que me gusta es… y eh… mi sueño para el futuro… mmm…― soltó un pequeño grito de emoción.

Kakashi la observó. _'Que… raro…'_

― Lo que me disgusta es… NARUTO.

'_Supongo que las chicas a esta edad están más interesadas en el amor que en el ninjutsu. Gracias al cielo que Hinata-chan trata con esto mejor que ella.'_ Kakashi se estremeció por dentro a imaginarse a Hinata como una fangirl detrás de Naruto. _'Que idea más espantosa…'_

Kakashi carraspeó.

― Bien, mañana comenzaremos nuestras obligaciones como shinobis

Naruto se animó.

― ¿Obligaciones? ¿Qué clase de obligaciones? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

― Vamos a hacer un ejercicio de supervivencia. Este no es un ejercicio común y corriente, en esta oportunidad, yo seré el oponente― Kakashi rió ante la expresión de confusión del rubio. Podía ser la mirada de los tres sobre él, así decidió explicarles―. No les gustará lo que van a escuchar. De los veintisiete graduados, sólo nueve se convertirán en genin. El resto será enviado a la academia.

Como Kakashi imaginó, ver aquellas expresiones no tenía precio. Rió.

― Les dije que se lo tomarían mal. Como sea, mañana nos reuniremos en los campos de entrenamiento. Chicos, ustedes tendrán que demostrar todas sus habilidades. Traigan todas las armas shinobi que quieran. Oh, y no desayunen mañana, o si no, van a vomitar.

Con todo eso dicho, Kakashi saltó, dejándolos solos. Ah, como amaba el teatro.

…

…

Hinata sonrió alegremente. La villa se veía tan hermosa a esas horas del día. Observó el Monumento a los Hogakes, y sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en el rostro del Cuarto. _'Naruto-kun realmente se parece a Yondaime' _pensó soltando un suspiro.

Hinata se encontraba un poco decepcionada al no poder decirle a Naruto-kun sobre la teoría de Kakashi-sensei. Si estaban en lo correcto, entonces le evitarían Naruto el hecho de no saber quién es su padre. _'Pero entonces de nuevo, algunas veces una persona está mejor sin saber quién su padre es. Como tú…'_ Hinata eliminó aquel pensamiento.

Ella no odiaba a su padre. No, ella lo amaba realmente, pero sabía que él nunca la reconocería como la verdadera heredera. No importaba si había mejorado, su padre se negaba a ver tal progreso desde que "perdió" contra Hanabi en un entrenamiento.

Hinata sabía que hubiera podido vencer a Hanabi con unos cuantos golpes bien puestos con su tenketsu, pero decidió no hacerlo. Sólo evadió los golpes más peligrosos de Hanabi y dejó que otros le dieran. Hinata sabía que si golpeaba a su hermana, esta sería despreciada y puede que también tachada con la marca de la rama secundaria del Clan. Hanabi-chan era aún muy joven para ser marcada de esa forma.

Hinata sabía que si esperaba unos años más, Hanabi podría evitar el sello maldito por el resto de su vida. Hinata podía vivir con eso. Sólo unos pocos años de desprecio y desdén y Hanabi estará segura de ese sello.

_Thwack!_

Hinata se sobó la cabeza mientras se inclinaba levemente.

― ¡Siento haber chocado con usted! Por favor, perdone mi rudeza.

Escuchó una pequeña risa. Aún dudosa, alzó su cabeza y suspiró tranquila. Sólo era Kakashi-sensei.

― Disculpe, Kakashi-sensei. Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos.

Hinata sonrió al verlo cerrar su pequeño libro.

― Yo también lo estaba, no te preocupes, Hinata-chan.

― Hai, sé cuanto ama ese libro naranja suyo.

Ambos se sonrieron y continuaron caminando junto al otro. Ambos disfrutaban del silencio, de la cómoda atmósfera que en esos momentos los rodeaba.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando Kakashi-sensei decidió romper aquel silencio.

― Entonces, Hinata-chan, ¿qué tal tu equipo?

Ella alzó su mirada hacia el oscuro cielo pensativa.

― Son agradables. Creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien― observó a Kakashi-sensei curiosa―. ¿Y su equipo? ¿Cómo se llevan?

Para la sorpresa de Hinata, Kakashi sonrió.

― Ah… esos tres no se llevaran del todo bien por ahora― su sonrisa se amplió―. Quiero decir, cuando tienes a Uchiha Sasuke, a una fangirl y a Uzumaki Naruto juntos, el caos es un hecho.

― Eh… ¿N-Naruto-kun? ¿Él está en tu e-equipo?― tartamudeó sonrojada.

Tal y como Hinata se lo esperó, Kakashi rió. Al hombre le encantaba molestarla con su enamoramiento.

― Yup. Al parecer voy a tener mis manos ocupadas.

Hinata miró a Kakashi con la diversión en sus ojos, y un sonrojo adornando aún sus pálidas mejillas.

― Buena suerte, Kakashi-sensei.

― Buena suerte para ti también, Hinata-chan. Bueno, mejor me voy yendo. No quiero llegar _demasiado_ tarde al entrenamiento.

Con una descarada sonrisa y una perezosa despedida con la mano, se fue dejando una estela de humo y hojas en su lugar.

Hinata suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sabía que _eso_ era una total mentira. Kakashi-sensei siempre llevaba unas horas tarde. Si ella hubiera estado en su equipo, no se hubiera levantado hasta antes de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente.

Hinata apuró su pasó al darse cuenta de que no, de que ella no estaba en el equipo de Kakashi-sensei y, ¡tenía que encontrarse con su equipo a las ocho de la mañana en punto!

**¡Correcto! Siguiente capítulo: El País de las Olas.**

_N/T: Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D Bye!_


	4. Una Misión de rango C

**¡Gracias chicos por sus reviews y consejos!**

**Voy a usar la verdadera edad de Hinata en este fic. Están en lo correcto, eso lo haría más interesante.**

**Oh, y para ****, supongo que es cierto. Creo que Kakashi nunca llamó a Hinata como 'Hinata-chan' en el manga, pero en mi fic, él la llama -chan porque él aún piensa en ella como una niña. Imaginen cuando la comience a ver como a una mujer y deje todos los sufijos… Jaja, apuesto a que traería sonrojo a las mejillas de Hinata. Pero también me di cuenta que todos los -chans se volvieron muy repetitivos, así que omite algunos de ellos en sus pensamientos.**

**Bueno, ¡disfrútenlo!**

_N/T: Ahhhh! ¡Al fin termine de traducir este capítulo! Bien, al igual que _chocolatte-delight_, gracias por sus reviews (o sea, gracias a _Asphios de Geminis_ y a _harukauzaki_, que fueron los únicos ¬¬, ¡Vamos! ¡No es tan difícil enviar un review! Aunque sea un… "buen trabajo" "admiramos tu esfuerzo" "agradece a _chocolatte-delight_ por su trama"… no sé… pero apóyenme ¬¬*) Oh, y disculpen la tardanza, es que he estado ocupada últimamente… échenle la culpa al colegio n.n' Y, ojalá les guste este cap, nos vemos abajo!_

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece _(Shit, hay algo que si me pertenezca?)_ Yo sólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

**Capítulo 4**

Kakashi disfrutó con sádica diversión cómo el malvado gato era cogido con un brusco agarre por su dueño. _'Te lo tienes merecido, maldito gato' _Kakashi en serio pensó que ese gato era peor que las aves que deliberadamente cantaban en su ventana cada mañana.

Esa era su tercera misión persiguiendo a la condenada cosa. Comenzaba a volverse irritante. Lo único bueno de esas misiones era todo eso del trabajo en equipo.

Estaba feliz de ver a los tres genin dirigir su furia hacia el gato. Una cálida sensación lo invadió al observar a los tres compartir ese odio.

― Maldito gato― masculló Naruto. Kakashi sonrió sintiendo exactamente lo mismo―. Ne, Kakashi-sensei, ¿cuándo vamos a hacer misiones de mayor rango? Somos genin, ¡no deberíamos hacer los quehaceres de otros!

― Ah, pero Naruto, esto es lo que significa ser un genin. ¡Misiones de rango D en abundancia! Es mejorar tu trabajo en equipo y conocer mejor la villa― por supuesto que todo eso eran mentiras, pero ellos no tenían que saberlo. Kakashi se alegró al haber podido callar a Naruto por un momento.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de misiones, el Hogake le sonrió al trío y al jounin.

― Bien, tenemos más misiones de rango D. ¿Qué les parece, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura?

A pesar de su anterior discurso, Kakashi se sintió un poco aliviado cuando el rubio reventó.

― ¡¿NO PODEMOS HACER OTRA COSA QUE NO SEAN MISIONES DE RANGO D? ¡VAMOS, VIEJO!

Los labios de Kakashi se movieron nerviosamente. Trató de esconder la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir de su rostro. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que demostrara tan descaradamente falta de respeto hacia el Hogake. Y se divirtió más al notar que el Tercero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, juzgando por su indiferente soplido de su pipa.

― Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas tan amablemente― comenzó el Hokage sarcásticamente―. Ahora tenemos una misión de rango C― se detuvo ante el baile de victoria de Naruto―. Sin embargo, esta será una misión en conjunto con otro grupo― el Tercero observó la puerta―. ¡Entren, Equipo 8!

Kakashi se quedó estupefacto al ver entrar a Kurenai, una nueva jounin que conocía vagamente, y a Hinata, seguida por un chico de cabellos oscuros y gafas de sol. Estaba emocionado al saber que iría en una misión con Hinata. _'Ahora podré ver cuánto ha mejorado'_ pensó Kakashi.

Kakashi regresó su atención hacia el Tercero al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a hablar de nuevo.

― ¿Dónde está su tercer compañero de grupo?

Para la sorpresa de Kakashi, fue Hinata quien respondió.

― Kiba-kun está… eh…― se ruborizó al notar que tenía la atención de todos los presentes. Su sonrojo aumentó al ver a Naruto. Kakashi evitó sonreír―. Él se intoxicó con la comida― dijo con voz pequeña.

El Hokage asintió seriamente.

― ¿Ustedes tres desean tomar la misión sin su cuarto compañero?

Kurenai asintió. El chico de las gafas habló.

― Kiba se enojaría si rechazamos una misión de rango C sólo por él. La mejor decisión sería tomarla.

El Hokage rió entre dientes.

― Debes conocer muy bien a tu compañero, Shino. Eso es bueno― el sabio hombre puso su atención a la otra puerta―. Ya puede entrar, Tazuna-san.

Todos en el cuarto voltearon a ver la puerta abierta. Un hombre viejo entró. Olía fuertemente a sake y sudor. Vio a Kurenai estrujar suavemente su nariz.

Tazuna observó a los siete de mala manera.

― Eh, ¿obtuve un montón de niños para cuidarme? ¿Está seguro de que son capaces? El pequeño rubio se ve como si estuviera estreñido.

Para el entretenimiento de Kakashi, Naruto rió y pasó su vista por todo el cuarto, probablemente buscando al "pequeño rubio". Fue sólo cuando al darse cuenta que era él de quien el hombre hablaba, que frunció el ceño. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio el sonrojo de Hinata, y a la misma con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

― ¡Oi! ¡Soy un genin de Konoha y algún día seré el Hokage de esta villa! ¡Usted es solamente un anciano borracho, así que mejor créalo!

El Tercero habló, ignorando el ceño fruncido de Naruto y los ojos entrecerrados de Tazuna.

― Su misión será simple. Ambos equipos escoltarán a Tazuna-san a su tierra natal: el País de las Olas. Cuando lleguen, su deber será cuidarlo de cualquier amenaza hasta que el puente esté terminado. Ambos equipos deberán encontrarse mañana en la entrada ¡a las siete a.m.!― dijo lo último mirando a Kakashi en específico.

Ambos equipos y Tazuna lo miraron. Podía ver la sonrisa divertida de Hinata. Kakashi se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza avergonzado.

― ¡Pueden retirarse!

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

Hinata observó el portón y luego el cielo. El sol brillaba cegadoramente, así que decidió posar su atención en el hombre que ella y el equipo de Naruto estaban supuestos a escoltar y cuidar.

Era mayor que su padre, ella supuso. Tenía un aire de abuelito a su alrededor y barba gris. No obstante, había algo en él que hacía que Hinata no confiara.

Ayer cuando había puesto a prueba sus habilidades, había tenido una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, como si hubiera algo ahí afuera que _necesitara_ más que sus habilidades. No sabía quién más lo había notado, pero no diría nada, al menos, no por ahora.

― ¡Buuueeeenoooos díaaaaaasssss, Sakura-chan!― gritó Naruto, rompiendo el silencio del grupo.

Hinata suspiró deprimida y volteó su rostro hacia la entrada. No podía soportar que Naruto no la notara. Su atención estaba siempre y únicamente enfocada en Sakura.

Podía sentir la mirada interrogante de Shino en su espalda, pero lo ignoró. No se sentía bien como para ser interrogada en esos momentos.

Hinata deseaba que Kiba-kun estuviera ahí. Su alegría la distraería de Naruto-kun y, Akamaru la reconfortaría con su presencia. Pero no, Kiba estaba intoxicado y Akamaru se quedó en casa con él. Hinata se estremeció. La última vez que había visto a Kiba, su normalmente piel bronceada estaba enfermizamente pálida. _'Espero que Kiba-kun esté mejor para cuando lleguemos,_' pensó Hinata preocupada.

― Estoy seguro que para cuando llegamos, Kiba se levantará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos― dijo Shino, como si hubiera estado leyendo sus pensamientos―. La misión nos tomará dos semanas. Usualmente le toma a una persona como tres semanas para recuperarse de los efectos de una intoxicación. Y con la rápida digestión de Kiba, él debe estar bien, Hinata.

Hinata le sonrió alegre a Shino.

― Gracias, Shino-kun. Lo necesitaba.

Sintió la mirada de Naruto sobre ella, y volteó sonrojada.

― ¿S-Si, N-Naruto-kun?

― ¿Cómo quedó intoxicado el chico perro de todas formas?― preguntó Naruto bruscamente.

Hinata casi frunce el ceño, pero al notar que era Naruto-kun y que le estaba _hablando_ a ella, se resistió.

― F-Fuimos a un nuevo restaurante de barbacoa. Su carne estaba mal cocida, y así él quedo intoxicado.

Naruto comenzó a reír.

― Eso es muy divertido. El niño perro obtuvo lo que se merecía.

Hinata frunció el ceño en el momento. Incluso si estaba enamorada de él, nadie insultaba a sus camaradas. Pero su réplica fue interrumpida sorpresivamente por alguien.

― Oye, dobe, no creo que tengas lugar a insultar a alguien. Estoy seguro de que no necesitas recordar cómo estuviste peleando contra tus clones para llegar a los baños después de haber tomado leche caducada― dijo Sasuke sonriendo con suficiencia.

Naruto se puso rojo echando humo en silencio. Hinata miró a Sasuke, con gratitud en sus ojos. Sasuke sólo asintió en su dirección y se volteó hacia la entrada.

Unos suaves pasos hicieron que Hinata volteara. Era Kurenai-sensei, completamente vestida con su traje de jounin, y su usual vestido ya olvidado.

― Buenos días, Kurenai-sensei― dijeron Hinata y Shino al unísono.

Hinata notó que el equipo 7 los vio con extrañeza cuando saludaron a Kurenai-sensei. _'Supongo que con Kakashi como su sensei, no tienen mucho tiempo siquiera para saludarlo.'_ Hinata rió internamente ante esto.

Quince minutos después de que Kurenai llegara, una figura alta caminó hacia ellos. Hinata sonrió. Parecía que Kakashi finalmente había decidido unírseles.

― ¡LLEGAS TARDE!― gritaron Naruto y Sakura cuando Kakashi-sensei los alcanzó. Sasuke sólo mostró su molestia frunciendo el ceño.

Hinata rió suavemente ante tal payasada. _'Así que esta es su rutina de la mañana.'_

― Ah, gomen, gomen. Había una viejita y…― Kakashi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no le estaban creyendo.

Hinata se sorprendió gratamente cuando Kakashi se volteó hacia su equipo.

― Ah, bienvenido equipo 8. Hey, Hinata-chan― alzó su mano en forma de saludo. Hinata asintió por respuesta, sonriendo abiertamente.

Todos los observaron con extrañeza. _'Tal vez se están preguntando cómo nos conocemos' _pensó Hinata.

Kakashi no les dio respuesta.

― Bien, entones. En marcha.

Ante la idea de dejar las puertas de Konoha, todos dejaron atrás aquella interrogante no preguntada, demasiado animados como para recordar su importancia en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Hinata aún podía ver la mirada interrogante en el rostro de Kurenai-sensei.

― ¡YATTA! ¡Aquí va nuestra primera misión de rango C!― gritó Naruto emocionado. Hinata rió tontamente, mientras que Tazuna-san lo observó rápidamente.

― Q-Quieres decir q-que… ¿que nunca han hecho una misión de este rango?― preguntó Tazuna preocupado.

Kakashi lo observó. Hinata podía ver la sospecha en sus ojos, incluso si esta estaba bien escondida.

― No, nunca lo hemos hecho. ¿Algún problema con eso, Tazuna-san?

― Ah. N-No, ninguno― respondió Tazuna rápidamente. La mirada de Kakashi se mantuvo en el hombre por un rato antes de observar a Kurenai con alarma en sus ojos. Kurenai asintió.

Todo esto pasó dentro de unos pocos segundos, sin embargo, sólo Naruto ignoraba feliz dichos hechos. Los otros genin ya habían notado la advertencia y se encontraban ahora en guardia.

― ¡Ne, ne, anciano! ¿Por qué tenemos que escoltarte de todas formas? Sólo eres un hombre viejo, ¿cierto?― preguntó Naruto rompiendo el tenso silencio.

― ¡Soy un CONSTRUCTOR DE PUENTES!― respondió enérgicamente, orgulloso, y con su temprano nerviosismo ya olvidado―. Vine al País del Fuego para conseguir algunas provisiones y ahora estoy regresando a mi país natal.

― ¿Entonces?― preguntó Naruto.

― Hay… bandidos ahí afuera que no quieren que termine mi trabajo. Cuando termine el puente, mi pueblo de seguro prosperara― finalizó Tazuna. Su anterior nerviosismo ya había desaparecido, notó Hinata.

Los dos equipos continuaron a paso rápido, queriendo terminar la misión tan pronto como sea posible. Había algo sospechoso en la manera de Tazuna que desconcertaba a Hinata. _'Es muy… asustadizo' _decidió Hinata.

Cada sonido fuerte hacía que el hombre se estremeciera mientras veía a todos, alarmado. Hinata estrechó los ojos cuando notó otra expresión en su rostro: la culpa. Culpa de qué, Hinata no sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que había más en la misión de lo que parecía.

Hinata activó su Byakugan, realizando una rutina de chequeo tal y como Kurenai le había inculcado. Siempre era mejor estar alerta de los alrededores.

Hinata concentró su chakra en sus ojos.

― Byakugan― susurró suavemente.

Las venas se hincharon alrededor de sus ojos. La vista de Hinata se expandió metros tras metros. No había nada peligroso a la vista, pero Hinata, a pesar de todo, mantuvo su Byakugan. Era algo que Kakashi le había enseñado. Ella siempre debía estar en guardia, aunque no lo mostrara.

Hinata había tomado esto a pecho y había mejorada sus reflejos sin parar. Ella había sido recompensada por sus esfuerzos con un gran elogio de Kakashi hace unos meses. Sonrió, recordando aquello. Kakashi había estado tan sorprendido cuando ella había aparecido detrás de él con un kunai en su cuello antes de que él siquiera tuviera tiempo de parpadear. Él había intentado tomarla por sorpresa, pero gracias a su entrenamiento, ella lo atrapó antes de que él la atrapara a ella.

― ¿Qué te tiene tan feliz, Hinata-chan?― Hinata miró a su costado y sonrió al ver que era Kakashi. Desactivó su Byakugan y aminoró su paso para caminar junto a él.

Hinata ignoró todas las miradas curiosas de los demás, y respondió con voz suave.

― Sólo estaba recordando cuando lo tomé por sorpresa ese día.

Kakashi rió avergonzado, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

― Oh, ¿cuando tú sostuviste el kunai en mi cuello?― rió―. En verdad me sorprendiste entonces, Hinata-chan.

Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo, aunque la risa de Hinata era más suave. Los dos continuaron caminando juntos, sólo disfrutando la compañía del otro. Hinata miró atrás, sólo para ver las reacciones de los demás, y casi rió a carcajadas.

Kurenai los veía anonadada, mientras que Shino los seguía observando de vez en cuando como si quisiera reconfirmar que Hinata estaba, de hecho, caminando junto a un jounin cómodamente y hablando sin ningún tartamudeo.

Hinata rió tontamente cuando vio la mandíbula caída de Naruto cuando notó a quién Kakashi estaba hablando. Sintió un poco de satisfacción cuando vio a Sakura alucinando cuando también notó con quién hablaba su sensei. Estaba demasiado cansada de los rechazos despiadados de Sakura hacia Naruto, como para compadecerse de ella. Sasuke había alzado su mirada cuando escuchó a Kakashi hablar del incidente del kunai y ahora miraba a Hinata, más entretenimiento para ella.

'_Las reacciones de todos son tan divertidas. Ya se me pego eso de Kakashi-sensei, en verdad,' _pensó Hinata. _'En serio, estoy tomándole mucha diversión a esto de molestar a las personas ahora.'_

La sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció cuando pasaron junto a un charco. _'No ha llovido en días, juzgando por la tierra llena de polvo. Qué sospechoso…'_

Hinata aminoró su paso aún más, le hizo señas a Kakashi para que siga caminando. Él asintió en silencio y conectó sus ojos con los de ella. Lo miró por un momento y sonrió con confianza. Kakashi se volvió y encaró el camino después de eso.

Hinata después observó a Kurenai y estuvo alegre de verla realizar un genjutsu. Después miró a los otros cuatro y decidió sólo usar códigos para advertirles.

Esperó hasta que Tazuna caminara junto a ella antes de comenzar a hablar.

―Usted sabe, Tazuna-san, yo m-me preguntaba si _llueve_ mucho en el País de las Olas.

Se alegró al ver que Sasuke y Shino se ponían tensos, pero ambos continuaron caminando, aunque a paso lento.

Tazuna sólo la miró con extrañeza, pero contestó.

― Ummm, algunas veces. ¿Por qué lo preguntas, pequeña niña?

― Oh, s-sólo me preguntaba.

Después de que dijo eso, unas cadenas sujetaron a Kakashi, quien había estado caminando al frente, aparentemente rompiéndolo en pedazos.

― ¡Kakashi-sensei!― alguien gritó.

Hinata no sabía quién era, porque justo después de eso, un hombre saltó frente a Tazuna, con su puño hacia atrás, listo para golpear al constructor con sus brillantes garras.

Con los reflejos golpeándola, Hinata ya tenía dos kunais en sus manos en un segundo. Saltó frente al horrorizado anciano, con su kunai sujetado en una posición de defensa. Hubo un 'clang', como si un metal golpeara a otro.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras ella luchaba contra la fuerza del otro hombre. Hinata rechinó sus dientes y activó su Byakugan. La vista de sus venas abultadas hizo que el hombre aflojara su agarre, dejando a Hinata empujarlo hacia atrás fuertemente, rompiendo las garras de metal del hombre en el proceso. Ella le tiró sus dos kunai rápidamente tomando la postura tradicional del Clan Hyuga.

Afortunadamente, el genjutsu de Kurenai tomó efecto y el hombre comenzó a convulsionar. Hinata soltó un suspiro de alivio y se volteó para ver a Sasuke y Naruto. Mientras hacía eso, se dio cuenta de que Sakura temblaba incontrolablemente, pero sujetaba un kunai a la defensiva.

Sintió una oleada de cariño al ver a la chica. Así que ella poseía apoyo, incluso si no era probablemente hábil físicamente.

Hinata rompió su atención cuando se dio cuenta de que un guante que cubría un puño volaba hacia Naruto. Las garras apenas lo tocaron cuando el hombre fue noqueado lejos. Hinata estuvo absolutamente tranquila cuando Kakashi apareció junto a Naruto, su respiración comenzó a salir de forma irregular. Ni siquiera había notado que había estado aguantando la respiración.

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

Kakashi ató a los dos hombres y comenzó a interrogarlos.

― ¿Quién los envió?

― No podemos decirte nada.

El hombre de la derecha escupió a los pies de Kakashi. El de la izquierda se estremeció. Kakashi lo miró con extrañeza, después se dio cuenta de que él había sido el capturado en el genjutsu de Kurenai.

― Déjenme repetirlo― dijo mientras le daba vueltas a un kunai, insinuante―. Díganme quién los mandó y los dejaré convida.

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva.

― ¡Gatou!― el de la izquierda gritó antes de morderse la lengua.

― Ah, está bien, gracias por su información. Adiós― con esto, Kakashi se dio la vuelta.

― ¡E-Espera!― Kakashi se giró y los observó curioso―. ¿Cómo sabías que estábamos acá? ¡Ustedes tenían un plan antes de que siquiera los atacáramos!

― Ah, bueno, todo es gracias a Hinata-chan. Justo ahí― la chica en cuestión, alzó la mirada sonrojada―. Ya ven, estábamos caminando y ella de repente decidió hablar con Tazuna-san después de haber pasado un gran charco de agua. Ella sabía que no había llovido en un largo tiempo, así que un charco en medio del bosque no era posible. Ella nos advirtió y, ¡ahora están aquí, chicos!― Kakashi manejó la situación alegremente. Después, los dejó a ambos atados al árbol.

. . . . * . . . . * . . . . * . . . .

― Ese fue un excelente trabajo, Hinata― alabó Kurenai. Hinata se ruborizó e inclinó.

― Sí, no había notado la improbabilidad de que allí haya un charco. Si no fuera por tu advertencia, no hubiera preparado mi kikai para la batalla. Eso fue rápido de ti, Hinata― dijo Shino.

― Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei, Shino-kun― dijo Hinata en voz baja.

Hinata se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que tenía la atención del Equipo Siete, y más importante, de Naruto.

― Hinata-san, fue increíble cómo saltaste frente a Tazuna-san de esa forma― dijo Sakura.

― Arigatou, Sakura-san― Hinata se inclinó y le sonrió cariñosamente. Y luego puso su atención en Tazuna―. ¿Está bien, Tazuna-san?

El constructor de puentes le asintió secamente.

― Gracias a ti, lo estoy― masculló.

― ¡Guau, Hinata-chan! ¡No sabía que fueras tan fuerte! ¡En verdad pusiste a ese ninja en su lugar! ¡Eso fue asombroso!― gritó Naruto.

Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente, estaba segura de eso. _'Me llamó Hinata-chan' _chilló internamente. Tan sólo le asintió, no segura de poder formar palabras en ese momento.

Sasuke le dio a Hinata un pequeño asentimiento de reconocimiento y se volteó hacia Naruto.

― ¿Estás bien, miedosito?

Hinata frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Sasuke, volteó a ver a Naruto y jadeó.

― ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Estás sangrando!

Observó cómo Naruto alzó su mano izquierda con asombro. Estuvo a punto de acercársele pero Kakashi intervino.

― Disculpa, Naruto. Es por mí que estás herido. No sabía que te ibas a quedar paralizado de esa forma. Las garras de ese tipo estaban envenenadas, así que supongo que tendremos que volver para que te la curen.

Hinata observó al rubio, con su corazón saliéndose por él. Naruto estaba temblando, y ella podía ver su pelea interna. Sabía cómo se sentía sentirse como una carga. Dolía mucho saber por lo que él estaba pasando, y no poder hacer nada.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, Naruto alzó un kunai y apuñaló su herida, haciendo que la sangre saliera.

― ¡Con este kunai, yo protegeré al anciano, así que no necesitamos regresar!

Hinata lo observó con corazón cálido como Naruto la seguía sorprendiendo. Incluso con aquel contratiempo, él lo había sobrepasado y cambiado la situación. _'Él es… él es tan inspirador.'_

― Oye, Naruto. Es completamente magnifico que te estés sacando el veneno, pero puedes morir desangrado, sabes― dijo Kakashi con su ojo derecho arqueado de alegría. Hinata suspiró. En verdad a él le encantaba meterse con las personas.

Hinata caminó hacia Naruto y le sonrió indecisa.

― Y-Yo tengo algunos suministros médicos en mi mochila. D-Déjame ayudarte, Naruto-kun…

Se tranquilizó cuando el rubio sonrió ampliamente.

― ¡Gracias, Hinata-chan! ¡Por favor apresúrate! ¡No quiero morir!

Hinata fue a trabajar limpiando la sangre_. 'En verdad hay un montón de sangre.'_ Comenzó a restregar un ungüento, que recientemente había hecho, sobre la herida, deseando que funcionara. Frunció el entrecejo al ver que la herida ya estaba completamente sanada. Tal vez podría hablar con Kakashi acerca de esto.

Después de haber cubierto la herida, soltó un suspiro y se sacó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta.

― Ya está listo, Naruto-kun.

Sintió que su rostro se encendía cuando Naruto le sonrió brillantemente.

― ¡Muchas gracias, Hinata-chan!

Después de que juntó todos sus suplementos médicos, el grupo se marchó a un paso más acelerado que el anterior. En el curso del viaje, las sospechas de todos fueron confirmadas, esa no era una misión normal de rango C.

― Tiene shinobis siguiéndolo. ¿Por qué, Tazuna-san?― preguntó Kurenai-sensei.

El viejo hombre suspiró.

― En realidad, Gatou tiene el control de mi ciudad. El lugar está hecho pedazos económicamente. Por eso quiero terminar de construir el puente. Con el puente en su lugar, ¡el pueblo de seguro florecerá!― dijo el hombre en tono desesperado―. Si ustedes me abandonan ahora, ¡el puente nunca será acabado y todas esas personas del País de las Olas estarán peor que muertas por ustedes!

Todos se tensaron ante el comentario.

― No hay necesidad de hacer amenazas― dijo Kurenai suavemente.

El hombre se calmó y sólo continuó caminando con sus hombros encorvados.

― Esta misión oficialmente acaba de subir a rango B. Depende de ustedes decidir si quieren o no continuar con ella― dijo Kakashi observando a los genin.

Hinata vio a Kakashi y encontró su respuesta.

― Sería m-mejor para nosotros continuar, eso es lo que creo, Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei― Hinata se alegró al ver a Kakashi asentirle orgulloso.

― ¿Aquellos que aceptan?― preguntó Kakashi.

Todas, las cuatro manos se alzaron.

― ¡Terminemos con esto, chicos!― gritó Naruto. Hinata sintió una ola de calor ante su fuerte jovialidad.

― ¡Sí!― concordó Sakura.

― Echarse atrás ahora sería inadecuado para un shinobi de la Hoja― dijo Shino calmadamente.

― Parece que al final está misión se está poniendo interesante― comentó Sasuke sonriendo con suficiencia.

― Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Tazuna-san― dijo Kakashi con su ojo derecho curvado con orgullo.

_N/T: Yada, yada, yada…_

_Ya saben… apóyenme!… de seguro no es el mejor capítulo que hayan leído, pero aunque sea mi traducción estuvo buena (¿cierto? ¿cierto? ¡Alguien respóndame! T-T) Bien, sus reviews serán agradecidos, no sólo por mi, sino por la autora, chocolate-delight, así que hágannos felices!_

_:D_

_Se me cuidan!_

_Carlita Malfoy =]_


	5. Momochi Zabuza

_N/T: ¡Hola! ¡Miren! No tarde tanto en actualizar… no pasé del mes xD No tuve clases ayer, y no ha habido mucha tarea, así que he tenido tiempo de traducir y actualizar otras historias xP_

_Wow… hubo un notable crecimiento de reviews en el capítulo pasado… de 2 a 5! xD Al parecer tengo rogarles/pedirles por su apoyo para que ahí sí, apoyen u_ú Bueno… de todas formas, se los agradezco mucho, ahora le estaré enviando todos los agradecimientos a _chocolatte-delight_, estoy segura que se pondrá feliz!_

_Espero disfruten el capítulo tanto como yo! Nos vemos abajo!_

**. . .**

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece _(Shit, hay algo que si me pertenezca?)_ Yo sólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

**. . .**

**Capítulo 5**

― Guau, qué densa niebla― comentó Naruto.

Hinata le sonrió y posó su atención en el puente. Tenía su Byakugan activado, por lo que podía ver a través de niebla fácilmente. También había ayudado que Kakashi haya practicado dicho jutsu a su alrededor para que pudiera acostumbrarse a no tener visión y mejorado sus otros sentidos.

Cuando llegaron a tierra, el grupo de ninjas finalmente se relajó. Haber estado ciegos, había puesto nerviosos a los genin.

Hinata podía ver que Kakashi y Kurenai estaban tensos, esperando por cualquier signo de ataque. Decidiendo confiar en la vigilancia de sus senseis, Hinata desactivó su Byakugan. No quería gastar más chakra del necesario.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió sólo usar sus otros sentidos para buscar peligro. Un silbido de viento hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe. Un kunai apreció en su mano y miró alrededor por amenaza. Su mano se relajó cuando notó que Naruto había lanzado un shuriken en medio de su paranoia.

― Oh, sólo era una rata― dijo Naruto, tratando de justificarse. Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos nuevamente, concentrándose en sus alrededores.

'_¡Ahí! ¡Ahí hay una amenaza cerca!'_ Hinata jadeó y se volteó justo mientras Naruto arrojaba un kunai a un árbol.

Un conejo blanco estaba temblando debajo del kunai. Hinata entrecerró los ojos. Estaba segura de haber sentido una amenaza. _'¿Kawarimi no jutsu? Esa sería la mejor alternativa.'_

― ¡Todos, ABAJO!― la voz de Kakashi resonó

Hinata ya tenía agarrado a Naruto y lo empujó hacia abajo junto con ella. Justo a tiempo. Una gigantesca espada cruzó el aire en donde sus torsos habían estado. Hinata soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se levantó, liberando su agarre de Naruto. Observó el área y se tranquilizó al ver que todos se habían agachado justo a tiempo.

― Bien, bien, acaso no es el ninja perdido de la Niebla, Momochi Zabuza― dijo Kakashi.

Ella alzó la mirada y vio a un gran hombre musculoso parado en la rama de un árbol. El hombre tenía vendajes sobre la parte media baja de la cara y un protector de la Niebla. Su voz grave resonó a través del territorio.

― Sharingan no Kakashi, ¿eh? No me asombra que los Hermanos Demonio no fueran competencia para ti. Disculpa, pero estoy aquí por el hombre viejo. ¿Por qué no sólo me lo entregan?

― ¿Sharingan?― siseó Sasuke.

Hinata lo observó triste. Se acordó haber escuchado las noticias sobre la masacre del Clan Uchiha. Ahora él era el único, además de su hermano criminal.

― Kurenai― dijo Kakashi viéndola. Ella asintió y desapareció de la vista―. ¡Ustedes rodeen a Tazuna! Estén juntos sin importar qué. Ese será su trabajo en equipo, ¿entienden?― Kakashi alzó su protector―. Supongo que tendré que usarlo.

Todos observaron el ojo izquierdo de Kakashi con asombro. Hinata soltó un respiro brusco. Siempre se había preguntado por qué escondía su ojo, pero nunca se armó con el valor necesario como para preguntárselo. Ella respetaba su privacidad, y él la de ella.

― ¡Supongo que iré hacia ti primero, Sharingan no Kakashi!

El hombre saltó del árbol y desapareció en el lago cercano. Los genin se forzaron en seguir las órdenes del jounin de cabellos plateados.

Hinata se dejó caer en su postura a la izquierda de Tazuna, con cautela, mientras observaba de cerca a Kakashi. Estaba completamente diferente de su usual actitud relajada. _'¡Ese es un verdadero jounin de la Hoja!' _pensó Hinata. Sintió una punzada de dolor. Había estado siendo entrenada por ese hombre, y apenas lo conocía. Sabía de sus costumbres y preferencias, pero se dio cuenta de que nada acerca de su pasado, excepto que solía ser un antiguo ANBU.

'_¡Ahora esta es mi oportunidad para aprender más de Kakashi-sensei!'_ Hinata mantuvo un ojo en él y fortaleció su defensa. Observó a sus compañeros.

Naruto temblaba levemente, de anticipación o miedo, ella no lo sabía. Sasuke y Sakura, ambos sujetaban un kunai en sus manos y Shino tenías las suyas en sus bolsillos. Probablemente, su kikai estaba drenando el chakra del ninja desaparecido.

Zabuza se alzó erguido, parado en la parte superior del agua. Hinata activó su Byakugan cuando notó que tenía su mano alzada en un sello.

― Ninpou: Niebla Oculta no Jutsu.

La niebla de repente cubrió el área. Hinata notó que la niebla estaba compuesta por una gran cantidad de chakra. Era más difícil tratar de ver a través de esa niebla que en alguna otra niebla normal, pero Hinata aún podía ver el sistema de chakra de los demás.

La voz del ninja desaparecido se podía oír claramente a través de la niebla.

― Ocho opciones. Hígado, pulmones, columna, vena de la clavícula, vena del cuello, cerebro, riñones, corazón― arrastró las palabras―. ¿Tras cuál debería ir?

Hinata se estremeció. Había una enorme cantidad de intentos de matanza. Sintió como si aunque se moviera, la matarían de un solo golpe.

Dejó de lado su miedo cuando notó que Sasuke estaba temblando y alzando su kunai lentamente. Ella posó su mano sobre la de él y lo miró a los ojos amablemente. Se alegró al ver su temblor parar.

La voz de Kakashi irrumpió entre la niebla.

― Sasuke, no te preocupes. Los protegeré con mi vida, chicos― Hinata y Sasuke voltearon hacia donde asumieron, él estaba―. No dejaré que mis camaradas mueran.

Con su Byakugan, Hinata podía ver la sonrisa sincera en su rostro. El miedo que había estado oprimiendo su corazón, se desvaneció y se le hizo más fácil respirar. Ella pudo ver la misma sensación en sus compañeros.

― ¡Ya lo veremos!

De repente, Zabuza apareció en medio de su defensa, su espada peligrosamente cerca de Tazuna. Hinata parpadeó y fue empujada bruscamente del camino.

Todos sus compañeros y Tazuna habían sido apartados. Hinata volteó a ver hacia donde habían estado parados. En sus lugares, estaban Kurenai y Kakashi. Ambos con un kunai clavados en el ninja de la niebla.

Para sorpresa de Hinata, agua comenzó a salir de las armas de este. Hinata jadeó. _'¡Era un clon de agua!'_

― ¡Detrás de ustedes!― gritó. Ella observó con horror como ambos sensei fueron cortados de un golpe, pero explotaron en agua.

Sus hombros cayeron. Había demasiada tensión, y estaba comenzando a sofocarla.

Kakashi apareció rápidamente detrás de Zabuza con un kunai puesto en la garganta de este.

― No te muevas. Se ha acabado― él dijo.

Zabuza rió.

― ¿Crees que me puedes vencer con tus clones? No seas idiota.

― ¡Hay otro más! ¡Kakashi-sensei, muévete!― chilló Hinata.

El jounin de cabellos plateados cortó al clon de agua, haciendo que explotara en agua. Saltó, esquivando con las justas el filo de la espada de Zabuza.

Era una fiera batalla de esquiva y agacha por parte de Kakashi. Hinata no pudo evitar sentir un hueco de desesperanza crecer dentro de ella. Jadeó al ver a Kakashi saltar hacia el agua y ser capturado en la prisión del ninja de la niebla.

― Ahora, me haré cargo de los otros. ¡Mizu Bunshin no jutsu!

El clon de agua comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Hinata respiró con miedo y tensó su postura.

― Ustedes, niños, usando protectores y pretendiendo ser ninjas… ¡un verdadero ninja es aquel que ha visto la muerte varias veces y ha sobrevivido!

Hinata observó con horror cómo el clon golpeaba a Naruto hacia atrás, y su protector salió volando.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago a Hinata al ver a Naruto levantarse tembloroso. Y para sorpresa de Hinata, el clon se convirtió en agua. Sus perspicaces ojos atraparon a Kurenai con su genjutsu. Suspiró tranquila.

Zabuza hizo dos clones más de agua. Los observó con miedo al ver que se acercaban.

― ¡Kurenai, tómalos y váyanse! ¡Es demasiado fuerte para ti, cuando estás preocupándote de los genin! ¡Sólo corran! ¡No se puede mover mientras me tenga sujeto a mí, y sus clones no pueden ir muy lejos de su cuerpo!― gritó Kakashi con desesperación.

Hinata sintió lágrimas cosquillear sus ojos. Negó con la cabeza y aclaró su mente. Sabía lo que se necesitaba hacer.

― Naruto-kun, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, Shino-kun. Tengo un plan

**.**

**.**

Kakashi observó con horror a Naruto hacer unos sellos.

― ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!― diez Narutos aparecieron abruptamente―. ¡Ahhhhh!― soltaron un grito de guerra. Todos los clones corrieron hacia delante, con la intención de atacar a los dos clones de agua.

No pudo articular palabra, no queriendo distraer al rubio genin. Una sola distracción, y podían matar a Naruto.

Los dos clones de agua bloquearon los ataques y noquearon a cuatro de los diez clones.

Kakashi sintió una extraña sensación en su garganta. No podía hacer nada más que sólo ver a sus preciados camaradas pelear contra alguien fuera de sus ligas. Aquello vaciaba todas sus esperanzas y fuerzas de voluntad. Forzó a ese sentimiento retroceder y observó la batalla.

Sakura y Kurenai estaban cuidando del constructor y Naruto y Shino mantenían a los dos clones acorralados. Sasuke habían sacado un fuuma shuriken y lo estaba blandiendo con miedo. Hinata hace ya rato que había desaparecido de la vista. Kakashi sólo podía adivinar su plan.

A pesar de su miedo, él sintió una oleada de orgullo hacia los genin y Hinata. Ella realmente se estaba volviendo fuerte. La chica había ideado un plan y lo estaba ejecutando. Aún le faltaba ver los errores, y sólo podía rezar para que no cometieran ninguno.

**.**

**.**

Naruto gruño cuando su último clon fue destruido. Puso sus manos juntas en un conocido sello y gritó.

― ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!― aparecieron otros quince.

Él los observaba desde un lugar escondido. A Hinata se le había ocurrido un muy buen plan y ahora ellos estaban en sus posiciones iniciales. Observó a Sasuke cuidadosamente. _'¡Ahí está la señal!_' bajó de un salto, tomando a uno de los clones de agua por la espalda.

Hinata saltó hacia fuera desde su sitio oculto, su Byakugan llameando. Naruto observaba asombrado cómo ella rápidamente corría hacia el clon dándole un repentino golpe con la palma. El clon se disipó en agua.

― Buen trabajo, Naruto-kun. La siguiente parte de nuestro plan comienza ahora― dijo Hinata con voz fuerte. Él asintió.

― ¡Sasuke! ¡Atrápalo!― gritó.

Él observó a Sasuke lanzar el shuriken. Él rápidamente utilizó la técnica de sustitución con uno de sus clones y lo transformó en un shuriken, escondiéndolo en la sombra del otro.

El fuuma shuriken cortó limpiamente al clon de agua y se dirigió hacia Zabuza. Él observó con sombría satisfacción al hombre saltar, esquivando el shuriken completamente. Naruto rompió su sello y lanzó varios kunai al hombre desde atrás.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente cuando el ninja liberó el jutsu de prisión para esquivar los kunai. ¡Lo habían logrado!

**.**

**.**

Hinata observó mientras la última fase de su plan era ejecutada. Suspiró tranquila cuando Zabuza soltó el jutsu, liberando a Kakashi.

Kakashi se volteó hacia ella y le guiñó antes de formar rápidos sellos con la mano. Para sorpresa de Hinata, Zabuza hacia lo mismo.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al entender lo que verdaderamente sucedía, Kakashi estaba _copiando_ al otro ninja.

― Ese es el Sharingan― masculló Sasuke―. Puede copiar ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu perfectamente, permitiendo al usuario ver a través de cualquier ilusión.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo. Ella había leído unos cuantos pergaminos sobre el Byakugan y había dado con los fundamentos del Sharingan. Eso había sido aclarador, por lo menos.

Hinata alzó la mirada bruscamente cuando el ninja perdido fue lanzado a un árbol.

― Estás muerto― dijo Kakashi.

De repente, dos agujas fueron incrustadas en el cuello de Zabuza. Hinata pudo ver con su Byakugan que el corazón del hombre se detuvo. _'En verdad está muerto,'_ pensó tranquila. _'Finalmente, toda esta batalla ha terminado.'_

Un ninja enmascarado de la niebla apareció junto al cuerpo.

― Muchas gracias― dijo el ninja―. He estado buscando una oportunidad para atrapar a Zabuza desde hace mucho― Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su voz. Apenas parecía mayor que ellos.

El chico fue interrumpido por una fuerte voz.

― ¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Quién eres tú?― Hinata vio a Naruto apuntar con un dedo al ninja.

― Está bien, Naruto. No es un enemigo― tranquilizó Kakashi.

― ¡P-Pero él mató a Zabuza de un solo tiro! ¡Eso no es justo!― chilló Naruto indignado.

― En este mundo― dijo Kakashi―, hay personas más jóvenes que tú y más fuertes que yo― desordenó el cabello de Naruto.

El chico enmascarado aterrizó junto al cuerpo.

― Bueno, debo deshacerme de este cuerpo. Parece tener muchos secretos― hizo unos sellos y desapareció, llevándose al cuerpo con él.

― Bueno, ahora tenemos que llevar a Tazuna-san a su casa― Hinata observó a Kakashi de cerca mientras éste cubría su Sharingan y daba un paso, sólo para desplomarse de cara hacia delante, sin gracia.

― ¡Kakashi-sensei!

.

.

Sasuke observó a la jounin de cabello negro cargar a Kakashi en su espalda

― Siento que tengas que hacer esto, Kurenai. ¿Cómo siquiera le explicaré esto a Asuma?― dijo Kakashi con voz cansada.

La mujer se sonrojó y le dijo a Kakashi que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Sasuke casi rueda los ojos cuando Kakashi dijo.

― Ah, ¡admiro cómo ustedes dos le son tan devotos al otro!

El sonrojo de la mujer aumentó. La chica Hyuga rió suavemente. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Esa chica era fuerte. Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Él recordó cuando ella les advirtió de los dos ninjas. La chica había estado hablando con Kakashi (algo de lo que estaba interesado de saber) y les había avisado después de deducir que pasaba algo malo después de pasar un _charco._

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ni siquiera él no había notado nada incorrecto con un charco. Las palabras de su hermano hicieron eco en su mente.

― _Eres débil, tonto hermano menor._

Hizo rechinar sus dientes e ignoró la voz burlona.

Volvió a mirar a la chica. Quería pelear con ella para medir su fuerza. Ella parecía ser una formidable oponente, especialmente al ver que se las manejó con dos clones de agua. Además, ella del Clan Hyuga. Se decía que era el único clan más fuerte que el Uchiha. Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia. Sería un interesante combate.

Sus meditaciones fueron cortadas por el grito del constructor.

― ¡LLEGAMOS!

**.**

**.**

― ¿Se encuentra bien, sensei? ― preguntó Tsunami, hija de Tazuna.

Kakashi asintió.

― Sí. No seré capaz de moverme por una semana, sin embargo― Hinata sonrió, feliz de que Kakashi no estuviera herido, sólo cansado.

― Ne, ¿quién era el chico enmascarado?― preguntó Sakura. Todos se animaron ante la pregunta. Todos ellos querían saber. Hinata observó a Kakashi.

― Esa máscara es usada por los ninjas cazadores de la aldea oculta de la niebla. Los ninjas cazadores se deshacen de los cuerpos de los ninjas perdidos sin dejar rastro.

― De ese modo, los secretos del cuerpo no podrán ser encontrados por algún otro ninja― añadió Kurenai―. El cuerpo de un ninja puede revelar mucha información importante, así que lo mejor es desecharlo lo antes posible.

Hinata asintió lentamente junto con sus compañeros. _'Eso tiene sentido,'_ pensó.

Kakashi cerró su ojo, listó para dormir. El resto de los genin sólo lo observaron por un momento, o dos. Naruto le susurró algo a Sakura en la oreja. Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse un poco celoso por tal hecho_. 'Naruto nunca compartirá un secreto conmigo,'_ pensó Hinata triste. Ella bajó la cabeza.

A pesar de eso, ella alzó la mirada al escuchar a Sakura susurrar un: "¡Bien!"

Hinata los observó con extrañeza, preguntándose se planeaban esos dos, olvidándose de sus celos. Observó con creciente entusiasmo cómo los dos se acercaban al rostro de Kakashi, con sus manos extendidas… sólo para que el ojo de Kakashi se abriera de golpe.

― ¡Ahhh!― ambos gritaron, retrocediendo. Ella pudo sentir la decepción de sus dos silenciosos compañeros y sorprendentemente, de Kurenai igualmente. Rió suavemente detrás de su mano ante los dos intentos frustrados de desenmascarar la cara de Kakashi.

Kurenai lo observó curiosa.

― ¿Pasa algo malo, Kakashi?

Kakashi se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse, una mano sobre su rostro. Hinata lo observó en silencio, preguntándose qué tenía al jounin de cabellos plateados tan agitado.

Kakashi observó a Kurenai con expresión seria.

― ¿No crees que es raro que un ninja cazador no se haya deshecho del cuerpo en ese momento?

Hinata sintió crecer en la boca de su estómago. _'Él no quiere decir que…'_

Kurenai jadeó.

― ¡Cierto! ¿Entonces eso significa que…?

Kakashi asintió.

― Lo más probable es que Zabuza aún este vivo.

Hinata alzó la mirada con la conmoción escrita en toda ella al igual que en los rostros de sus compañeros. Tazuna tragó saliva de algún lugar de atrás de ellos.

― ¡Pero él murió frente a nosotros!

El jounin asintió.

― Pero recuerda el arma que usó el cazador. Usó una aguja, pequeños pinchazos que apenas matan el sistema a menos que esté destinado a un órgano interno― todos tomaron aire fuertemente―. Y el ninja cazador se llevó el cuerpo con él. No tenemos forma de saber si Zabuza está aún vivo o no. Es más seguro suponer que sí y prepararnos.

El grupo asintió seriamente. Hinata vio a Naruto temblar de anticipación. Ella sonrió ante sus sensaciones. No quería enfrentar a ese terrorífico hombre de nuevo, pero si ella tenía a su equipo como apoyo, sentía más consuelo y confianza dentro de ella. _'Además, Kakashi-sensei está aquí. Él dijo que no dejaría a sus preciados camaradas morir.' _Con ese pensamiento en mente, Hinata calmó sus nervios y se relajó.

Ella vio a Kakashi y notó que su ojo le sonreía al grupo.

― Con esa información, ¡haremos más entrenamiento!

Todos los ninjas en el cuarto lo observaron, confusos.

― ¿Qué hará el entrenamiento para ayudarnos, sensei? ¡Usted estaba peleando contra aquel hombre! ¡Nosotros no tendremos oportunidad!

Hinata observó a Kakashi con miedo. ¿Qué esperaba él de ellos hacer contra ese hombre?

― Sakura. ¿Quién me salvó mientras yo peleaba?― Sakura se calmó, considerándolo―. Ustedes, chicos, están creciendo rápido. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. Especialmente de Naruto. Él es quien ha mejorado más de nuestros equipos.

Hinata sonrió orgullosa cuando Kakashi reconoció el crecimiento de Naruto.

― Y Hinata, tu plan fue excelente, incluso perfecto. Estoy orgulloso de poder haber sido uno de tus maestros― Hinata se puso colorada ante su cumplido y apartó la mirada, ignorando las miradas de asombro de los demás.

― Hinata, ¿Kakashi te ha entrenado antes?― preguntó Kurenai. Hinata asintió, alzando la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos rojos curiosos de la jounin.

― Así que por eso se conocen el uno al otro― dijo Shino sencillamente.

El resto del equipo siete la observó variando sus expresiones de asombro y admiración. Hinata se sonrojó ante tanta atención, decidiendo mirar sus manos puestas en su regazo.

― Sí. La he estado ayudando con su entrenamiento por algunos años― dijo Kakashi, tomando toda la atención que tenían en Hinata. Ella lo observó agradecida. Él le sonrió―. Ahora, ustedes serán entrenados por Kurenai― él miro a la susodicha―. ¿Podrías enseñarle a mi quipo a escalar un árbol por mí?― Kurenai asintió rápidamente―. Bien entonces, ¡suerte!

Se despidió de ellos con la mano. Los tres miembros del equipo siete se pararon, junto con Shino y Kurenai. Hinata se iba a parar, pero fue detenida.

― Hinata, puedes quedarte aquí. Descansa para mañana porque serás la única cuidando de Tazuna-san― le dijo Kakashi. Hinata asintió y se sentó.

― Pero, sensei, ¿ella no va a entrenar con nosotros?― preguntó Sakura.

Hinata decidió hablar.

― E-En realidad, Sakura-san, Kakashi-sensei ya me ha enseñado el ejercicio que van a hacer. Yo y-ya lo he dominado, por eso yo cuidaré de Tazuna-san en lugar de su equipo.

Hinata suspiró tranquila al ver a Sakura asentir. El resto del grupo salió, dejando sólo a Kakashi y Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi sonrió cuando todo signo de inquietud dejó a Hinata, dejándola relajada. El pensamiento de ella estando lo más relajada con él hizo que una cálida sensación envolviera su pecho.

Él decidió romper el silencio.

― Entonces, ahora que tenemos_ todo_ el cuarto para nosotros, Hinata-chan― dijo con voz burlona.

Hinata se sonrojó y lo observó, hablando con voz suave.

― Eso suena tan mal viniendo de su boca, Kakashi-sensei.

Él rió fuertemente. Él en verdad había extrañado molestarla, no teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo durante la misión.

― Eso es cierto. Estoy seguro de que te encantaría que viniera de la boca de 'Naruto-kun', sin embargo.

Para su sorpresa, la chica sólo asintió y bajó la mirada.

― Nunca tendré una oportunidad con él― dijo en una pequeña y derrotada voz.

Kakashi estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué había pasado como para ponerla tan depresiva? _'Ella ni siquiera se sonrojó cuando le sugerí algo sucio entre ella y 'Naruto-kun'.'_

Hinata continuó con su pequeña voz.

― A él le gusta Sakura-san. Tanto que puede compartir secretos con ella. Y aquí estoy yo, guardando un secreto de él― alzó la mirada, lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos perlados, mucho para horror de Kakashi. _'¿Q-Qué hago con niñas llorando?'_ pensó desesperado, deseando a todos los dioses que Kurenai esté ahí. Ella era una mujer, entonces debía saber qué hacer, ¿cierto?

Para su alivio, la chica las apartó apresuradamente e inclinó su cabeza.

― Gomen, Kakashi-sensei. No debí haber mostrado tanta debilidad.

― Está bien, Hinata-chan. Estoy seguro de que volverá tarde o temprano. Tu atención hacia él es algo obvia de todas maneras― dijo Kakashi burlón, deseando mejorar su humor.

Funcionó, juzgando por las mejillas calientes de la chica.

― ¿Q-Qué quieres d-decir? ¿E-Es obvio?

Kakashi rió.

― Para mí y para Kurenai. Estoy seguro que Shino ya lo descubrió y Sakura tiene una cabeza inteligente sobre sus hombros. Sasuke te ha estado ignorando con lo mejor de su capacidad, aunque te ha estado mirando con interés últimamente― rió cuando ella abrió sus ojos con horror. Decidió aclarar lo que dijo―. Quiere pelear contigo.

La chica aspiró lentamente y asintió.

― B-Bien. Eso tiene sentido. Pensé…― tembló―, pensé que dijiste otra cosa― Hinata observó a Kakashi con un extraño destello en sus ojos―. Pensé que sería el blanco de muchos intentos de asesinatos de sus fangirls― ella se estremeció.

Kakashi parpadeó y después su cuerpo tembló ante la risa. Hinata lo observó extrañada pero luego comenzó a reír. Kakashi no sabía si era por el pensamiento de las fangirls de Sasuke tras ella o si se estaba riendo de él, pero decidió que no le importaba. Al menos, ella ya no estaba deprimida. Él haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz.

Aquel pensamiento lo descolocó. _'¿Cuándo ella se volvió tan importante para mí?'_ se preguntó. Él la observó curioso y notó la misma mirada en sus ojos.

Captando la pequeña figura de Hinata, su corto cabello índigo, sus pálidos y marfiles ojos, y la manera en que los rayos naranjas de una puesta de sol besaban sus mejillas, se dio cuenta que él se preocupaba por ella sinceramente y que se había vuelto parte importante de su vida. _'Si la fuera a perder, no sé qué haría,' _pensó serio.

― ¿Ocurre algo malo, Kakashi-sensei?― ella preguntó, observándolo con una adorable expresión de confusión en su rostro.

Kakashi rió entre dientes.

― Sólo estaba pensando que Naruto es mucho más oscuro que tú. El color de sus pieles se contrastarían y complementarían tan bien.

Vio con cierta satisfacción cómo las mejillas de Hinata se ponían de cinco diferentes tonos de rojo, variando de un pálido rosa a un fuerte borgoña.

Su ojo se curvó en un feliz arco mientras disfrutaba del resto del tiempo que tenía con ella, saboreando todos y cada momento de este.

_N/T: Lindo chapter, ¿eh?_

_Espero les haya gustado. Tal vez actualice la historia pronto, tengo el domingo y el lunes libre, además de que el siguiente capítulo es algo más corto y será el último sobre esta misión._

_Bueno, esperaré tranquila sus lindos reviews xD_

_Cuídense!_


	6. Un preciado camarada

**Gracias por sus maravillosos reviews**

**¡Aquí está la última parte de Land Waves arc!**

_N/T: ¡Hola! :D_

_Sí, sé que dije que actualizaría pronto, pero el tiempo se me pasó, además que la semana pasada estuvo llena de exámenes n_n Por cierto, como ya les había avisado, le envié las felicitaciones que le mandaron a _chocolatte-delight _(la autora del fic :D) y… ¡aquí les pongo la respuesta! (traducida, claro ;D)_

"Aw, ¡muchas gracias! Fui a echarle un vistazo y estoy absolutamente asombrada en cómo lo tradujiste! Muchas gracias :) Estoy muy feliz de que las personas disfruten de eso también! Mi español no es el mejor, pero entendí algo de algunos reviews y estoy segura de que te lo están agradeciendo tanto como yo lo hago :) Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo para traducirlo. Ese fue mi primer trabajo, así que no es el mejor, sin embargo, lo disfruto. Gracias por traducirlo para que así los demás puedan disfrutarlo también :)"

_Bien, esa fue la respuesta, espero los haya inspirado para dejarme un poco más de reviews T-T Ah, y también gracias a _Lu Hatake y LuKuran _por los review, no saben lo feliz que me hacen TToTT_

_Espero les guste el capítulo, ¡a mí me encanto! Digamos que el KakaHina dará un gran paso aquí ;)_

_¡Nos leemos abajo!_

**. . .**

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece, yosólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

**. . .**

**Capítulo 6**

― Naruto aún está durmiendo, sensei― dijo Sakura. Hinata alzó la mirada al escucharla. _'Debe estar realmente cansado por el entrenamiento.'_

― Ah, bueno, ¿por qué no dejamos que tome un descanso hoy?― dijo Kakashi, con su ojo curvado―. Tsunami-san, ¿le podría decir a Naruto que se encuentre con nosotros en el puente cuando se despierte?

― Ah, hai, sensei― respondió la mujer de cabellos negros.

Con eso, el grupo se retiró. Hinata observó a sus compañeros furtivamente. Sakura estaba alegre como siempre, Shino estaba con su usual yo silencioso, y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke se veía como si hubiera podido usar un par de horas más para dormir también, aunque estaba tratando duramente de no mostrarlo. Kurenai estaba bostezando ligeramente y Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro naranja.

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Siempre se había preguntado de qué trataba el libro, y juzgando por la portada, probablemente era algo que las personas de su edad no estaban permitidas de leer. Sonrió recordando la vez en que le preguntó a Kakashi qué había en el libro. Para más confusión y diversión de Hinata, el hombre se había _sonrojado_, aunque no había sido capaz de decirlo por su máscara. Él había tartamudeado una vaga respuesta y había desparecido.

Su buen humor se desvaneció cuando llegaron al puente y fueron recibidos con la imagen de cuerpos sangrantes por todos lados.

Una fría atmósfera los rodeó mientras los demás observaban aquella vista. Tazuna tembló y se lamentó.

― T-Todos…

El libro de Kakashi desapareció entre su mochila y un kunai salió de esta.

― Parece que aún no han muerto del todo. Kurenai.

Kurenai asintió y apareció junto a Tazuna.

― Sakura, ponte a su derecha. Shino, detrás de él. Hinata, al frente― ella dijo. Asintieron y tomaron sus posiciones.

Mientras ella decía esto, una conocida niebla envolvió el puente.

― Niebla Oculta no jutsu― exhaló Sakura.

De repente, diez Zabuza los rodearon. Estos les sonrieron.

― Bien, al parecer los mocosos están de vuelta, ¿eh, Kakashi?

Hinata notó que Sasuke estaba temblando de nuevo. Sus observadores ojos se estrecharon cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba temblando de entusiasmo. _'Él en serio quiere pelear contra ellos.'_

Los diez Zabuza se movieron y Sasuke actuó rápidamente. Con unos rápidos movimientos, todos los diez se volvieron agua.

― Eso fue bueno, niño. ¿Y si tratarás de enfrentar a Haku aquí?

Afuera de la niebla, Hinata pudo distinguir a Zabuza y al chico enmascarado de antes.

― Así que él estaba trabajando contigo― siseó Kurenai.

― Sí. Ve, Haku― dijo el ninja perdido de la niebla.

El chico asintió y arremetió contra Sasuke. Sasuke y Haku se envolvieron en una fiera batalla. Hinata observó con pavor cómo Sasuke trataba de mantener la rápida velocidad del chico. Su respiración se amarró en su garganta cuando unos espejos de hielo aparecieron, rodeando a Sasuke.

― ¡Sasuke!― gritó Kakashi. Trató de acercarse a él, pero Zabuza bloqueó su camino.

― Tu pelea es conmigo, Sharingan no Kakashi― el ninja perdido sujetó su espada de forma amenazadora.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y jadeó con horror al ver una aguja ser lanzada hacia Sasuke. Él no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y ahora tenía agujas clavadas a en varias partes de su cuerpo. Observando esto, se armó de valor. _'No dejaré a un camarada morir frente a mí.'_

― Kurenai-sensei, iré a ayudar a Sasuke― la jounin asintió y Hinata se dirigió hacia la cúpula de hielo.

Ella saltó justo a tiempo como para desviar algunas agujas con su kunai. Observó a Sasuke y preguntó.

― ¿Estás bien?

Ella ignoró la mirada incrédula del chico y observó los espejos, con sus venas abultadas. Aún con su Byakugan activado, ella no podía ver cuál Haku era el verdadero. Se mordió el labio. Aquello sería difícil.

― No puedes vencerme, incluso con tu poderoso kekegenkai, niña. Careces del deseo de matarme― dijo el chico enmascarado.

El chico salió de uno de los espejos con un salto, y lanzó agujas hacia la dirección de Hinata y Sasuke. Haciendo chirriar sus dientes, ella se giró y se las arregló para expulsar la cantidad suficiente de chakra de su tenketsu para desviar las agujas. _'Todavía no he dominado el Kaiten, pero esto servirá.'_

― ¡Sasuke, muévete!― gritó mientras más agujas volaban hacia ellos. Los dos separados y Hinata observó con desesperación cómo una aguja calaba en Sasuke. ¡Ella no podía protegerlo así!

Los dos continuaron esquivando las agujas lo mejor que podían, tratando de proteger sus órganos vitales. Después de haber estado esquivando por lo que parecían horas, Sasuke comenzó a esquivar las agujas perfectamente. Ella observó en su dirección y jadeó. ¡Había activado su Sharingan!

Sin embargo, cuando lo observó más de cerca, vio que estaba aún incompleto. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que había activado su Sharingan y ahora estaba esquivando las agujas completamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

― Veo que ahora no puedo alargar esto más. Estoy enfrentándome dos fuertes doujutsu que pueden ver a través de mis ataques perfectamente. Este es el final― dijo el chico serio.

Él repentinamente lanzó un grupo de agujas hacia Sasuke, los cuales, para temor de Hinata, estaban dirigidos hacia los órganos vitales de él. Sin pensar, actuando puramente por instintos y reflejos, ella lo empujó del camino, soportando el ataque por sí misma.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke observó una aguja volar en su dirección, yendo demasiado rápido para él como para esquivarlo. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí parado de miedo, esperando por su destino… sólo para ser empujado brusca y fuertemente del camino.

Sasuke observó a su costado y vio a Hinata, la silenciosa chica Hyuga que probablemente estaba enamorada del dobe, llena de agujas. Sintió un frío miedo rodearlo al verla caer, haciendo que algunas agujas se adentraran más profundamente en ella.

Se levantó y bajó la mirada hacia los pálidos ojos de la chica.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― preguntó silenciosamente―. No había razón para que recibieras mi golpe.

Ella le sonrió suavemente y dijo.

― No dejaré que mis p-preciados camaradas m-mueran f-frente a mi― cerró sus ojos antes de que su respiración se detuviera completamente.

Sasuke la observó sobresaltado y sintió que su corazón se paralizaba. Un fuerte y penetrante grito lo sacó de su conmoción.

― ¡HINATA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASÓ, SASUKE?

Sasuke observó al rubio que había aparecido junto a él.

― Ella… salvó mi vida― dijo roncamente. Con las justas podía creer que esa chica, de la que no sabía mucho, una de las pocas que no se lanzó sobre él; hubiera tomado su lugar.

Naruto observó el inmóvil cuerpo de ella por unos momentos antes de que el chico enmascarado hablara.

― ¿Esta es la primera vez que un amigo muere ante sus ojos?― Sasuke y el rubio se voltearon para ver al chico―. Lo menos que puedo decir es que ella tuvo una muerte honorable. Ahora ustedes dos son los siguientes.

El chico blandió sus agujas y se las lanzó a Sasuke repentinamente. Sasuke, aún tembloroso de la conmoción de que una chica lo haya salvado, no pudo mover su cuerpo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque. Antes que lo supiera, la obscuridad lo rodeó.

**.**

**.**

Naruto observó los inmóviles cuerpos de sus dos amigos… y después, todo lo que pudo ver fue rojo.

― **¡Te voy a matar!**

**.**

**.**

Una enorme cantidad de chakra rodeó el área. Kakashi alzó la mirada sobresaltado _'¡Naruto! ¿Acaso el sello se ha roto?'. _La conocida sensación de chakra malvado envolvió a Kakashi y exhaló tranquilo.

De algún lugar tras de él, escuchó la fuerte tomada de aire de Kurenai.

― ¿El sello se ha roto, Kakashi?― preguntó preocupada.

― No, pero se está debilitando. El chakra del Nueve Colas se está filtrando― replicó. Tomó su pergamino, lo abrió y esparció su sangre por él―. Es hora de terminar esto, Zabuza, antes de que el tiempo se nos acabe… para ambos― realizó sus sellos rápidamente. Respiró tranquilo cuando sus perros ninja lo atraparon―. Aunque no te pueda ver, mis adorables perros pueden oler mi sangre en ti. Así que ya vez, esto terminó para ti.

Hizo los sellos para el Chidori y comenzó a correr, apuntando hacia el corazón de Zabuza… todo para que chocara contra la persona incorrecta.

Sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que había matado al chico. Suspiró. Había tomado el golpe por Zabuza, a pesar de eso, tuvo que reprimir la culpa.

Rápidamente se salió del camino, tomando el cuerpo del chico muerto con él, cuando Zabuza se movió hacia él. Kakashi bajó al chico y le cerró sus ojos. Se volteó para encarar a Zabuza y se lanzó violentamente hacia delante. Se las ingenió para atravesar los brazos del hombre con un kunai antes de que el ninja perdido se diera cuenta y habló duramente.

― Estás terminado, Zabuza. No puedes formar ni un solo ninjutsu, no con unos brazos inútiles― se volvió hacia Tazuna.

Sólo en ese punto, Kakashi se dio cuenta con una sacudida que el chakra del Nueve Colas había retrocedido y Naruto estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Eso era bueno.

La niebla se aclaró, permitiendo ver a los ninjas a un pequeño hombre regordete.

― Gatou― siseó Zabuza.

El hombre rió disimuladamente.

― Sabes, no les iba a pagar a ustedes dos ninjas ni un centavo. Terminaré tu vida con números, incluso si eres el Demonio en la Niebla― mientras decía esto, la niebla finalmente desapareció, dejando a Kakashi ver una gran cantidad de personas armadas detrás del hombre.

― Disculpa, Kakashi, pero esta batalla ha finalizado― dijo Zabuza. Kakashi lo observó con severidad―. No tengo razón para matar a Tazuna ahora, así que ya no tenemos porqué pelear contra el otro.

Kakashi asintió, entendiendo. La pelea había terminado al menos, gracias a Kami.

Él observó a Gatou caminar hacia delante y hacer algo imperdonable.

― Le debo una al chico por romperme el brazo― dijo el hombre, golpeando el cuerpo muerto de Haku.

Naruto estalló.

― ¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!― Kakashi lo agarró antes de que pudiera correr hacia él.

― Observa sus números, Naruto. No tienes oportunidad.

El rubio lo ignoró y siguió señalando y gritando a Gatou, después a Zabuza.

― ¡Él te amaba! ¿No vas a hacer nada?

Kakashi se sorprendió al ver al Demonio en la Niebla llorar ante las palabras de Naruto. _'Él en serio se preocupaba por el chico,' _pensó con comprensión.

Naruto le dio a Zabuza un kunai y el hombre corrió directo hacia los hombres armados y, para asombro de todos, pasó todo el camino hasta llegar a Gatou y quitarle la cabeza.

Kakashi cumplió con el último deseo del hombre y lo tendió junto a Haku. Después, se volteó hacia Naruto y preguntó.

― ¿Dónde están Hinata y Sasuke, Naruto?

La frialdad envolvió su corazón cuando Naruto no respondió, sólo agachó la cabeza y apuntó hacia el agua derretida. Kakashi observó a donde él apuntaba, y para su horror, ahí estaban tendidos los cuerpos inmóviles de Hinata y Sasuke.

Apareció junto al cuerpo de Hinata en un destello, ignorando las asustadas miradas de Kurenai y Tazuna.

Kakashi tomó su cuerpo sangrante y lleno de agujas. Observó su pálido rostro y sintió que su pecho se contraía de miedo cuando notó que ella no estaba respirando y su corazón latiendo. _'¿Está muerta…?'_

― Hinata― susurró roncamente.

Kakashi acunó su cuerpo en sus brazos y dejó una sola lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla enmascarada.

**.**

**.**

'_¿Dónde estoy?'_ pensó Hinata débilmente_. 'Está oscuro… ¿estoy muerta?'_

Algo húmedo golpeó su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron y cerraron mientras llevaba su mano hacia su mejilla.

Una voz se escuchó entre sus confundidos pensamientos.

― ¡Hinata!

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Sus ojos marfil se encontraron con unos grises oscuros.

― Hinata― susurró.

Ella sonrió débilmente.

― ¿K-Kakashi-sensei…?

Hinata sintió sus fuertes brazos apretarla contra el cálido pecho de éste. Se sonrojó ante el contacto.

― Hinata, n-no estás muerta― dijo Kakashi con voz áspera.

― S-Sí, no lo estoy.

Ella forcejeó para salir, pero fue detenida cuando los brazos de Kakashi la apretaron con más firmeza contra su pecho.

― No deberías estar moviéndote tan pronto, Hinata― dijo Kakashi.

Hinata alzó su mirada, confusa.

― ¿Q-Qué le pasó a Z-Zabuza y Haku?

El ojo de Kakashi le sonrió amablemente.

― Es una larga historia. Te la explicaré cuando te estés sintiendo mejor, Hinata-chan. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso?

Hinata trató de protestar, pero el pecho de Kakashi era tan cálido y cómodo… ella le dio la bienvenida a la relajante obscuridad que la rodeó y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke gruñó y abrió los ojos. Los brillantes rayos de sol de la mañana llenaban el cuarto, llevándolo a hacer muecas. Él odiaba levantarse con el sol en su cara.

Bajó las escaleras para ser saludado por Sakura y Tazuna. Gruñó como respuesta y comió el desayuno que Tsunami les había preparado.

― Itadakimasu.

Sasuke alzó la mirada cuando un suave "Buenos días a todos" llenó el cuarto. Era la chica Hyuga, Hinata.

La observó brevemente antes de ruborizarse levemente y regresar a su comida.

Desde que ella le "salvó" la vida, él había estado notándola más. Amaba cómo se sonrojaba cuando Kakashi la molestaba, le gustaba escuchar sus suaves risas, y admiraba su gracilidad. Ella no era como cualquier otra chica que él había conocido, aquello le intrigaba. _Ella_ le intrigaba.

Después de eso, entró la pesadilla de su existencia: Naruto. ¡El idiota era el objeto de las afecciones de ella y él ni siquiera lo sabía! Eso fastidiaba a Sasuke. Una hermosa chica que no era molesta estaba enamorada del rubio y el dobe era un ciego. Le daban ganas de tirarle un buen puñetazo. O tal vez dos.

― ¡Bueeeeeenooos díaaaaaaaasss!― exclamó el rubio. Hinata rió suavemente ante tal payasada.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos. Quería pegarle, quería golpear al idiota hasta dejarlo con moretones.

**.**

**.**

― ¡Adiós a todos!― corearon los aldeanos.

Kakashi les ofreció una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano. El resto del grupo dijo adiós. Kakashi observó a Naruto extrañado. El chico se había despedido de Inari, el nieto de Tazuna, se había dado la vuelta, e inmediatamente rompió a llorar, e Inari hizo lo mismo. Apartó la mirada y escaneó al resto del grupo, entreteniéndose en Hinata por un rato.

Después de la "muerte" de Hinata, él la había estado observando más de lo usual. No estaba seguro del porqué, mas sólo quería asegurarse de que estuviera respirando como es debido, que se sonrojara como siempre, y que fuera la misma chica tímida. Cada vez que se sonrojaba cuando la molestaba con Naruto, él respiraba tranquilo. Era como si se tuviera que reasegurar a sí mismo que Hinata estaba viva y bien.

Kakashi dejó de lados aquellos pensamientos cuando notó que Sasuke estaba observando a Hinata con una extraña mirada en sus ojos. La mirada fue explicada cuando Hinata tropezó con sus pies y se apoyó en la espalda de Sasuke. Kakashi se divirtió al ver un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro del normalmente estoico chico.

Él sonrió abiertamente, a Hinata no le gustaría escuchar que habría múltiples intentos de asesinato en su vida cuando llegue a Konoha después que las fangirls se den cuenta del pequeño enamoramiento del Uchiha. Él ya podía ver a Sakura dándole a la chica miradas de muerte luego de que Hinata se disculpara profusamente con el chico.

Observar al grupo le traía recuerdos a la memoria. _'La vida era tan despreocupada en ese entonces,'_ pensó Kakashi, sintiendo que una ola de nostalgia lo golpeaba. Él no estaba tan viejo, pero tenía tantas memorias de triángulos amorosos y cuadrados de amor, y lo de Hinata, era una guerra a todo dar.

― Kakashi-sensei― Kakashi bajó la mirada para ver a Hinata caminar junto a él.

― ¿Hmp?

― Me estaba preguntando…― ella dudó― ¿Debería estar asustada ante este repentino presentimiento que siento?

Kakashi rió. Así que ella había visto el sonrojo del chico número uno de los nueve novatos.

― Sí, Hinata, deberías estar asustada― dijo con voz profunda―. Deberías estar _muy_ asustada.

Su risa baja se convirtió en una carcajada llena y a todo pulmón mientras veía el estremecimiento de miedo de la chica. Sintió que las dudas que lo habían estado atormentado desaparecieron, dejándolo con un alegre humor. Hinata estaba definitivamente viva, sin ninguna duda de eso. Sintió sus labios curvarse en una ahora expresión de desolación por parte de ella, apartando su miedo.

Ella estaba viva y bien, y él haría lo que tuviera en su poder para asegurarse de que nunca la perdería.

_N/T: Bien… ya terminó la parte de la misión en el País de la Olas, ya saben, siempre es bueno recordar, recordar es volver a vivir jaja xD_

_Espero tengan un buen día y buen fin de semana xD _

_¡Cuídense!_


	7. Rivales

_N/T: ¡Wuhuu! ¡Hola compañeritos…! o.o'_

_Ahm… creo que esto de la puntualidad no es mi fuerte. Lamento, en serio lamento la demora, pero es que últimamente he estado realmente ocupada, hoy sí o sí me puse a traducir todo el capítulo, ya que sé que ustedes merecían que lo publicara después de tanta falta. Ojala sigan leyendo el fic n.n Y como siempre errores corregidos y reviews son agradecidos x)_

**. . .**

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece, yosólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

**. . .**

**Capítulo 7**

― Hinata, escanea el siguiente kilómetro, ¿podrías?― preguntó Kiba.

Hinata lo observó dudosa, pero hizo lo que pidió.

― Hay una pelea entre tres genin de la arena y un genin de la lluvia.

Para su sorpresa, Kiba exclamó.

― ¡Wujuuuu! ¡Vayamos a ver eso!

Ambos, Hinata y Shino, trataron de disuadirlo, en vano. Hinata suspiró mientras corrían hacia la batalla. Verdaderamente, lo que ella quería era salir de ese espeluznante bosque lo más pronto posible. Ellos ya habían obtenido el pergamino, así que lo único que necesitaban era llegar a la torre, pero Kiba se había puesto terco.

Cuando ellos llegaron hasta la escena, Akamaru comenzó a temblar. Hinata lo observó con miedo cuando Kiba les explicó que el gran hombre de la lluvia que se estaba enfrentando al pelirrojo de ojos con borde negro, estaba en problemas.

El genin de la lluvia hizo que una lluvia de agujas cayera sobre el pelirrojo genin de la arena, pero para sorpresa de Hinata, el genin tenía arena que lo defendía. _'Esa defensa es buena. Es probablemente tan buena, o mejor, que el Kaiten,' _pensó Hinata.

El alto genin de la arena comenzó a hablar.

― Gaara puede controlar la arena de su calabaza y la arena de su alrededor a su gusto. Ustedes, chicos, no tienen oportunidad.

Hinata observó con horror cómo los tres genin de la lluvia eran asesinados despiadadamente por el chico pelirrojo. Su horror se convirtió en miedo cuando el genin de la arena con la calabaza se volteó hacia su escondite y habló.

― Aún no he terminado.

Hinata y sus compañeros temblaron. ¡Tenían que salir de ahí!

Afortunadamente, los hermanos del chico lo convencieron para que no lo hicieran. Ellos ciertamente no eran hermanos cercanos, pudo observar Hinata. El pelirrojo sólo sonrió con desprecio ante los intentos de aplacarlo, pero dejó el lugar.

Hinata respiró tranquila. Kiba aclaró lo que había dicho antes.

― Lo que Akamaru estaba diciendo era que el chico de la lluvia estaba en problemas. Ese chico de la arena lo iba a matar― él tembló―. Nosotros, debemos evitarlo lo más que podamos.

Shino asintió.

― Ahora se dan cuenta que debemos dirigirnos hacia la torre tan rápido como podamos.

Todos ellos asintieron en silencio y se alejaron.

**.**

**.**

Un hombre enfermizamente pálido les preguntó si querían salir. Sasuke hubiera bufado si el dolor no fuera tan fuerte. Y mucho para su sorpresa, Kabuto se fue. Él lo observó y después puso su atención en todas las personas que pasaban.

Él entrecerró los ojos cuando a vio a Gaara. En verdad quería pelear contra él. Un chico Hyuga estaba frente a Lee. _'¿Es ese el genin más fuerte de la Hoja?'_ se preguntó. Su cuello quemaba de dolor, pero sólo rechinó los dientes. Él tenía que soportar el dolor porque había tantas personas con las que quería luchar. Tenía que poner a prueba su fuerza.

Sasuke finalmente observó a Hinata. _'Al parecer su equipo lo logró'_. Sonrió con suficiencia. Tal vez después, el podría pelear contra ella también.

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos.

― Sasuke-kun, eso duele, ¿cierto?― la miró molesto―. ¡Por favor, Sasuke-kun, retírate! No estás en condiciones de pelear, por favor.

Él la observó.

― Cállate, Sakura. Tengo que hacer esto, así que métete en tus asuntos― la observó morderse el labio. Él suspiró. Sabía que estaba siendo duro, ¡pero tenía que hacerlo!

― Bien, haremos que la pizarra seleccione a sus oponentes. Para aquellos que no estén peleando, por favor diríjanse a la tribuna― tosió el supervisor.

**.**

**.**

Hinata observó el combate de Sasuke con interés. Él se estaba enfrentando bien al ninja que robaba chakra. Sasuke terminó la pelea con un complicado movimiento de taijutsu. Forzó su vista. Ella había visto hacer eso al compañero de Neji. _'¿Ha peleado contra Lee-san antes? Si lo ha hecho, entonces debió haberlo copiado con su Sharingan.'_

Hinata miró a Kakashi con curiosidad cuando este se llevó a Sasuke. Ella creyó que Sasuke no había recibido una adecuada atención médica.

Puso su atención en el combate de Shino. Él ganó fácilmente.

― Felicitaciones, Shino-kun. E-eso estuvo increíble.

Él asintió.

Ella observó al grupo de Naruto con sorpresa. Kakashi estaba de vuelta. Se excusó de su grupo y titubeantemente caminó hacia ellos.

― H-Hola, Sakura-san, Naruto-kun, Kakashi-sensei.

El trío la observó. Sakura le envió una fría sonrisa.

― Hola, Hinata-san.

Hinata la miró y jadeó.

― ¿Q-Qué le pasó a tu cabello l-largo?

La chica de cabellos rosas pasó una mano a través de su nuevo corte de cabello. Estaba a unas pocas pulgadas sobre sus hombros.

― Ah, me decidí por una nueva imagen, ¿cómo se veo?

― S-se ve bien, Sakura-san― sonrió Hinata.

Y para su sorpresa, Naruto gimoteó.

― Ne, Ne, Sakura-chan, ¡a mí en serio me gustaba tu cabello cuando era largo!

Hinata sintió un familiar dolor en el estómago. _'Él nunca se da cuenta de mí,'_ pensó tristemente.

Sakura golpeó fuertemente a Naruto, después fijó su atención en la pizarra e inhaló duramente.

― Soy contra Ino.

Hinata la observó con una mirada comprensiva. _'Este va a ser un duro encuentro.'_ Y recordó cuando las dos eran amigas. Ellas de repente dejaron de hablarse durante su tercer año en la academia. Ella había escuchado que era algo relacionado con Sasuke.

Ante el pensamiento de Sasuke, ella tembló inconscientemente. _'Gracias a Kami que ninguna de sus fans ni Sakura vieron su sonrojo ese día.'_ Si las fans de Sasuke podían romper una amistad, ¿eso le pasaría a ella cuando la vieran como una rival? Ella no quería pensar sobre eso. Por la esquina de su ojo, vio a Kakashi observándola de una manera extraña. Ella le sonrió y soltó un 'Sasuke'. Él asintió con un divertido destello en sus ojos.

Hinata observó el combate de las dos chicas. Ellas usaban un ninjutsu y taijutsu básico pero lo estaban haciendo mejor de lo que Hinata jamás había visto._ 'Supongo que cuando estás peleando contra tu rival, todo tu estilo de batalla mejora.'_

El control de chakra de Sakura era casi perfecto, Hinata observó. Ella creó tres clones y enfocó su chakra en sus pies sin perder el ritmo, gastando nada de chakra. Para su sorpresa, Ino se cortó su largo cabello de la molestia e hizo el ademán de usar el jutsu de mente de su familia. Hinata estaba anonadada cuando Ino le dijo a Sakura que sólo era actuación. _'Ambas son tan diferentes de lo que eran en la academia.'_ Estaba feliz por ellas, pero sabía que ella también había cambiado. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo, y de sus dos maravillosos sensei, ella había sido capaz de mejorar inmensamente.

Su confianza comenzó a menguar cuando el turno de su batalla llegó. _'¿Soy contra N-Neji-niisan?'_

El corazón de Hinata comenzó a latir rápidamente mientras encaraba a su primo. Forzándose a calmarse, observó el lenguaje del cuerpo de él. _'Estás confiado. ¡Piensa que será un triunfo fácil!_' pensó con consternación.

― Nunca pensé que pelearía contra usted, Hinata-sama― dijo Neji suavemente.

― N-Neji-niisan― tartamudeó.

Su agudo oído captó la conversación de Naruto con su equipo acerca del clan Hyuga. Kakashi y, para su asombro, Lee, le explicaron sobre las ramas Principal y Secundaria y el estilo de lucha Hyuga. _'No tenía idea de que el supiera tanto._' Observó al chico con corte de hongo. Sus ojos estaban levemente estrechos al observar a Neji. _'¿Su rival el Neji-niisan?'_

― ¡Su duelo puede comenzar!― tosió Hayate.

Se volteó para encarar a Neji, inquieta.

― Hinata-sama, antes de empezar quisiera decirle algo. Ríndase ahora. Perderá contra mí, eso es algo que el destino decidió antes de que naciéramos.

Sintiendo que el enojo se apoderaba de ella, una rígida pregunta salió de sus labios.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar q-que voy a dejar al destino d-decidir mi futuro?

Para su satisfacción, el rostro calmado de Neji se distorsionó a uno molesto.

― ¡Eso fue escrito en nuestros destinos! ¡Usted es débil y no tiene confianza en si misma! Su naturaleza pacífica anulará sus habilidades como ninja, Hinata-sama.

A pesar de que trató de no mostrarlo, sus palabras la hicieron flaquear un poco. No pudo evitar recordar sus pesadillas. Después de que tuvo aquel sueño antes de conocer a su equipo genin, aquello se había convertido en una recurrente pesadilla. Sólo después de la misión de cuidar a Tazuna estas se detuvieron. Ahora, el recuerdo la estaba golpeando plenamente mientras que las palabras de Neji hacían lo mismo. Ella comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente.

― Quiere escapar de aquí, ¿no, Hinata-sama?― dijo Neji―. Puedo ver sus emociones con mi Byakugan. Ahorita mismo está peleando una batalla perdida. Usted es débil― siseó Neji.

Hinata cerró sus puños, tratando de detener el temblor. Sintió la desesperanza crecer en ella. De repente, una fuerte voz cortó sus pensamientos.

― ¡HINATA! ¡NO DEJES QUE ÉL TE HAGA DECAER!― alzó la mirada y observó a Naruto sorprendida. Él le sonrió―. ¿No te acuerdas cómo te enfrentaste a ese clon del tipo rara sin ceja? ¿Y de cómo salvaste a Sasuke? ¡Eres increíble, Hinata!

Los ánimos de Naruto la llenaron de inspiración, pero no fue hasta que observó la orgullosa mirada de Kakashi que la fuerzo ingresó en ella. La confianza comenzó a inundarla y se llenó de valor.

Era tiempo de luchar contra su propio rival.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi sintió su corazón estrujarse de molestia ante las palabras del chico Hyuga. Hinata había trabajado duro y el chico no era capaz de verlo. Sus palabras de odio estaban llevando abajo la confianza que Hinata. Kakashi vio que ella comenzaba a perderla.

Para sorpresa de Kakashi, Naruto le gritó fuertemente, alentándola. Kakashi miró a Hinata y vio que ella lo estaba observando. Él le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle su fe en ella.

Eso funcionó. La chica le sonrió suavemente antes de activar su Byakugan.

― ¡Peleemos, Neji-niisan!

― Veo que no te echaras para atrás― se puso en posición―. No soy responsable de lo que pase aquí, Hinata-sama.

La chica asintió.

― Esta es mi decisión de pelear contra ti, niisan. ¡Eres mi rival!

**.**

**.**

Hinata saltó para atrás, realizando un repentino sello con la mano. Sabía que Neji era mejor en taijutsu así que tenía que atraparlo por sorpresa.

― ¡Mizu bunshin no jutsu!― hizo seis clones de agua. Todos ellos corrieron hacia Neji.

Con Neji ahora ocupado, ella hizo una voltereta hacia atrás, aterrizando en la pared detrás de ella. Observó con satisfacción cómo uno de sus clones le dio un golpe a Neji.

Cuando sólo quedaba un clon, Hinata saltó de la pared y se arrojó contra él, llevando chakra a sus piernas. Ella estampó una palma de chakra en el pecho de Neji. Lo golpeó fuertemente y lo mandó volando.

Neji se paró lentamente y la observó.

― Tuvo suerte, Hinata-sama. Ahora es mi turno de hacerte enfrentar la derrota.

Con su Byakugan activado, corrió hacia ella. Su velocidad la sorprendió, ella con las justas pudo moverse fuera del camino empujando su brazo. Su otro brazo apareció y la tomó desprevenida, golpeándola con un tenketsu en su hombro.

Hinata hizo una mueca y lo alejó de ella, golpeándolo cuidadosamente en un costado. Sin darle tiempo a descanso, Neji la encaró y ambos se enzarzaron en una fiera batalla de taijutsu cargado de chakra.

Hinata sabía que debía terminar con eso rápido. Su hombro estaba adormecido y ella en verdad podía sentir su chakra moverse lentamente en su cuerpo de todo el tenketsu que Neji cerró.

Un rudo golpe por parte de Neji la hizo volar hacia atrás. Aterrizó de espaldas sobre el agua de sus clones.

Alzó la mirada fatigada, tratando de ignorar el dolor. Una de las lecciones de Kakashi llegó a ella mientras se sentaba.

― _Hinata-chan― dijo Kakashi―. Como shinobi, serás forzada a pelear contra oponentes que son físicamente más fuertes que tú― una Hinata de diez años asentía, comprendiendo―. ¿Cómo vencerías a alguien más fuerte que tú?_

_Hinata consideró eso._

― _Yo tendría… tendría que ser más lista que ellos._

_Kakashi asintió, con su ojo visible igual de contento._

― _Eso es correcto. Usando tu mente e intuición, puedes encontrar una forma de vencer al oponente explotando su debilidad y utilizando contra él. Ahora trabajemos en tu incentivo del momento en cuestión. En una pelea, uno debe adaptarse a cualquier situación._

_Hinata asintió._

'_Neji-niisan es más fuerte que yo, eso significa que debo crear un plan, ser más lista que él,' _pensó Hinata consternada, _'¿Pero cómo haré eso? ¡Neji-niisan no es conocido como el prodigio de la Rama Secundaria por nada!'_

Hinata observó alarmada cómo Neji corría hacia ella con su Byakugan enfocado en ella. Observar sus ojos, la hizo recordar algo. _'¡El punto ciego del Byakugan!'_

Con aquello en mente, ella repentinamente esquivó su ataque y desactivó su Byakugan, haciendo que Neji estrechara su vista. Hinata moldeó su chakra y murmuró.

― Niebla Oculta no Jutsu.

Una densa, pesada neblina cubrió la arena. Hinata cerró sus ojos y buscó por los sonidos a través de la niebla. La respiración de Neji vino desde un lugar… ¡detrás de ella! Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó un par de shuriken. Como ella supuso, él las desvió con su kunai perfectamente. Esa distracción le permitió hacer un jutsu que había visto hacer a Naruto muchas veces. Tres clones de sombra hicieron aparición.

No podía hacer muchos clones porque su reserva de chakra no era ni de cerca tan grande como la de Naruto, pero los clones definitivamente le daban una ventaja en una pelea contra otro usuario de Byakugan. Incluso el Byakugan era incapaz de distinguir a un clon de su usuario.

Aquello significaba que Neji no podía decir cuál de ellas era la real. Eso le permitiría llegar a su punto ciego sin complicaciones.

Ella y sus clones corrieron hacia Neji con los ojos cerrados. Neji se defendió de ella y de los ataques de sus clones, aunque con dificultad.

Hinata hizo dos clones más y los envió hacia Neji justo antes de que este la golpeara con dos dedos. Ella rápidamente se sustituyó con uno de sus clones y apareció detrás de él, las puntas de sus dedos con las justas tocaran su cuello antes de que él se diera la vuelta y enviara una fuerte palmada en dirección al corazón de Hinata.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi se sorprendió cuando Hinata desactivó su Byakugan después de haber sido lanzada por el golpe de Neji. _'¿Se habrá quedado sin chakra?' _se preguntó.

Su sorpresa se convirtió en entendimiento cuando una fuerte neblina cubrió la arena. _'Ella va a usar la técnica de Zabuza.'_

― Guau, ¡Hinata-chan está usando la técnica de Zabuza!― exclamó Naruto.

― Me preguntó de dónde lo habrá aprendido― dijo Sakura. Kakashi sonrió ante el indicio de celos en su rostro._ 'Normalmente es Hinata la celosa. Supongo, que ahora es el turno de Sakura.'_

Kakashi se volteó a ella.

― Ella probablemente tenía su Byakugan activado cuando Zabuza lo utilizó. Hinata puede copiar técnicas por su cuenta con su Byakugan― su sonrisa se agrandó cuando observó los rostros sorprendidos de los genin y del chico parecido a Gai.

― ¿Cómo es que ella hace eso, Kakashi-san?― preguntó Lee.

― ¿Saben cómo el Byakugan puede ver el sistema circulatorio de chakra?― los tres genin asintieron―. Pues, viendo cómo una persona molda su chakra y memorizándose los sellos de la mano, ella puede copiar un jutsu sin esfuerzo. Le he estado enseñando diferentes tipos de ninjutsu de esta manera por años. Toma un par de intentos, pero ella normalmente lo logra.

― No sabía que Hinata fuera tan increíble― dijo Lee con un extraño fuego en sus ojos―. ¡Ahora deseo pelear contra la prima de Neji también!

El ojo de Kakashi se curvó de alegría. _'Primero Sasuke y ahora él. Me preguntó si él también se enamorará.'_ Dudó por las prolongadas miradas que este le daba a Sakura.

― Hinata es realmente asombrosa― dijo Naruto impresionado.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura bajó la mirada de una forma depresiva.

― Sakura― dijo. La chica lo observó―. Eres fuerte a tu manera. Has recorrido un gran camino desde seguidora de Sasuke a una brillante kunoichi― se tranquilizó cuando ella se recuperó.

Kakashi se preguntó brevemente porqué él la había tranquilizado y qué le importaba que ella se deprimiera. Él normalmente no se preocupaba tratando de reconfortar a una kunoichi. Con sus peligrosos cambios de humor, él trataba de evitarlas al máximo.

Su pregunta fue olvidada cuando Hinata salió volando de la neblina y golpeó contra el duro suelo.

― ¡HINATA!― gritó Naruto, sus manos cerradas en puño sobre la baranda.

Kakashi sintió el miedo que sintió cuando vio a Hinata cubierta de agujas. Se paró sólo para caer sobre sus rodillas tosiendo sangre.

Tosió de esa forma por unos minutos antes de que la niebla se retirar completamente, dejando a todos ver a su oponente.

Un tenso silencio envolvió el ambiento cuando vieron a Neji. El chico se veía como si hubiera recibido algunos golpes pero seguía ahí parado. Su voz inundó el lugar, extrañamente forzada.

― Ya ve, Hinata-sama― dijo entre jadeos―. Su destino era perder contra mí en este encuentro.

Para sorpresa de todos, el comenzó a toser sangre también. Hinata se paró tambaleante y le sonrió levemente.

― Neji-niisan. S-Se ve como si mi g-golpe finalmente te está afectando― dijo con voz tranquila y jadeante.

― Fue un golpe de suerte, Hinata-sama― negó el chico. Kakashi bufó antes esto. Hinata obviamente lo había golpeado por su muy bien pensado plan.

― N-Neji-niisan― dijo Hinata mientras se deslizaba en su postura Hyuga―. M-Me parece que era tú quien pelea con s-su destino.

Los ojos del chico se estrecharon peligrosamente.

― ¿Qué quiere decir, Hinata-sama?

― E-Estás peleando tan fuerte contra m-mí porque soy de la familia p-principal. Quieres romper l-la división y convertirte en t-tu propio ninja― el Byakugan de Hinata salió a la vida―. No te dejaré ganar tan fácilmente, porque tú… ¡tú eres mi preciado rival!

Con eso dicho, corrió hacia Neji, con su palma alzada ofensivamente. Kakashi observó la expresión molesta del chico mientras él también corría hacia Hinata. Para la incredulidad de Kakashi, Neji puso a un lado la palma de Hinata y la golpeó en el pecho.

La chica voló hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Sintiendo una presión en el pecho, vio cómo el duelo terminaba con Neji siendo nombrado ganador. Después, el chico cayó sobre sus rodillas, tosiendo sangre.

Kurenai, Gai, y él saltaron de las graderías. Kakashi la sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Kurenai llamaba atención médica.

― Hinata― susurró.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron, revoloteando.

― Perdí― susurró débilmente.

― Sí, pero probaste tu punto, Hinata-chan. Eso fue suficiente― Kakashi le sonrió mientras la chica asentía y caía inconsciente.

Kakashi cuidadosamente se la pasó a los ninjas médicos. Fue sólo hasta que ellos dejaron el cuarto que él se dio cuenta de la respuesta a su anterior pregunta.

'_Tenía que tranquilizar a Sakura porque… porque ella me recordaba a Hinata.'_ Kakashi observó la puerta cerrada con asombro. _'Hinata me ha cambiado tanto.'_

_N/T: Hasta la próxima n.n_

_Se les quiere,_

_Carlita M. =]_


	8. Conversaciones

_N/T: Uhm… díganme que no tarde tanto .-. Espero no haber tardado tanto xD_

_Waaa…! Bueno, ojalá les guste este capítulo tanto como a mí! :D_

**. . .**

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece, yosólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

**. . .**

**Capítulo 8**

Hinata suspiró. Ya había pasado dos días desde su pelea contra Neji. Ella aún seguía en el hospital porque todos querían asegurarse de que se recuperara completamente.

Sopesó las posibilidades que habían de que la atraparan escapando. Hinata tenía que admitir, que podía salir del lugar sin muchos problemas. Entonces cuando se armó de valor para llevar a cabo la decisión, su cuerpo fue atormentado con una dura tos. La sangre comenzó a caer por su mentón.

'_Maldición,_' pensó Hinata hoscamente.

Una enfermera se apresuró con una toalla en mano, y limpió la sangre.

― ¡Hinata-san! ¿Está bien? ¿Siente algún dolor?― preguntaba mientras la guiaba devuelta hacia la cama.

Hinata le sonrió débilmente a la consternada enfermera.

― Estoy bi-bien, Tanaka-san. Gracias por su preocupación.

La enfermera le sonrió de vuelta y le entregó una bebida caliente para que se quitara el sabor de la sangre.

Hinata observó a la enfermera retirarse. Su intento de escape se había arruinado. Hubiera hecho pucheros si tuviera la energía necesaria. La tos siempre la dejaba sintiendo dolor.

Un suave golpe en su puerta abierta la hizo alzar la mirada. La vista de su sensei de cabellos plateados la saludó.

― Hey, Hinata-chan― el hombre alzó su mano perezosamente. Su otra mano estaba sorpresivamente desprovista de su libro favorito.

― Hola, Kakashi-sensei― saludó ella.

Ambos se observaron por unos momentos antes de que Kakashi hablara.

― ¿Cómo estás?

― Bien, Kakashi-sensei.

Era una mentira y los dos lo sabían. Kakashi observó las manchas de sangre en las ropas de ella con una mirada preocupada, pero no dijo nada.

Un pacífico silencio envolvió el cuarto mientras que Hinata trataba de ganar fuerzas de vuelta y Kakashi se recostaba cómodamente sobre la entrada. Cuando Hinata finalmente ya no sintió que estaba a punto de caerse hacia delante, observó a Kakashi y rompió el silencio.

― Casi logro salir de aquí, Kakashi-sensei― dijo ella, abatida.

Kakashi la miró con una divertida sonrisa en su ojo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hinata-chan?

Hinata encontró la energía para hacer un ligero puchero.

― Pude haber escapado, pero empecé a toser. La enfermera vino y arruinó mi oportunidad― soltó un suspiro.

Kakashi se rió entre dientes suavemente.

― Ya veo― su ojo observó al de ella―. ¿Aún no te has curado de tu batalla?

― Aún no. Los daños internos son difíciles de curar, especialmente si no puedes ver dónde está el daño― decía mientras apartaba la mirada del ojo de él.

Ella podía sentir la intensa mirada de Kakashi sobre ella, pero trató duramente de ignorarla. Escuchó pasos acercarse a ella y levantó la mirada para observar a Kakashi sentarse en la silla que estaba junto a su cama. Su único ojo la observó con una seria mirada.

― Tú le dejaste que te pegara, Hinata.

Hinata jadeó y trató de tartamudear una protesta. La voz de Kakashi se hizo paso antes que la de ella.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?― preguntó lentamente.

Hinata observó sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo. Con el astuto ojo de Kakashi y sus muchos años entrenándola, se esperaba que él ya hubiera sabido que ella se dejó golpear por Neji. Sus últimas palabras hacia ella antes de que quedara inconsciente lo probaba.

Ella soltó un suspiro y decidió decírselo.

― Era… era lo mejor para Neji-niisan ganar― el ojo de Kakashi la miró dudoso―. Ganándome, él podría ir a las finales y con suerte ser un chunnin. C-Creí que aquello aliviaría su dolor… al menos un poco― Hinata observó el rostro enmascarado de Kakashi con una dolorosa mirada―. Él vive la vida de un pájaro enjaulado. No importa cuán fuerte sea Neji-niisan, él nunca será capaz de vivir la vida a su máximo potencial… porque él es de la familia secundaria― Hinata entrecerró sus ojos cuando habló de la división de la familia.

― Así que dejaste que él te golpeara en el último momento después de que tú le señalaras sus propios defectos― comentó Kakashi, Hinata asintió en silencio. Kakashi suspiró―. Pensé que tenías un deseo de muerte por un segundo allí― posicionó su mano sobre la cabeza de ella―. Sin embargo estoy orgulloso de ti. Utilizaste la técnica de Zabuza perfectamente.

Hinata sonrió suavemente.

― Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei. Había querido aprender esa técnica por un tiempo de todas formas cuando la usó contra mí. El ataque de Zabuza fue una buena oportunidad para aprenderlo.

El ojo de Kakashi se arqueó aprobadoramente. Para sorpresa de Hinata, la mano de él acarició suavemente la parte izquierda de su rostro. Sus dedos cepillaron el oscuro mechón que enmarcaban su rostro mientras que su palma se posaba en su mejilla. Su grisácea mirada se poso sobre la blanquecina de ella.

― Por un segundo… creí que te perdería de nuevo― dijo suavemente. Hinata lo observó con sorpresa. Su mano se alejó de su mejilla y él se paró abruptamente―. Discúlpame, Hinata-chan. No podré verte por un mes o más. Estaré entrenando a Sasuke para el examen final― dijo Kakashi con tono apenado.

Hinata asintió y Kakashi dejó el cuarto con una perezosa despedida con la mano. Observó la espalda de su sensei con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho. Levantó una mano y se la llevó al pecho. _'Su mano era tan… cálida.' _Hinata se sonrojó ante su pensamiento.

Un doctor ingresó con un portapapeles en mano.

― ¿Hyuga Hinata?― Hinata lo miró y asintió―. Podrás ser dada de alta unos días después de que te hagamos unos exámenes más.

Hinata sonrió tranquila, y la extraña experiencia que pasó con Kakashi se le olvidó. _'¡Por fin podré dejar este lugar!'_ pensó alegremente.

**.**

**.**

Neji entrecerró su pirada cuando leyó de los labios de Hinata lo que había dicho. La chica pensaba que ella lo había dejado ganar a él. Bueno, él podía probar que estaba mal cuando peleara contra Uzumaki en las finales. Él ganaría y destruiría la confianza de ella en el proceso.

Observó la repentina demostración de afecto del jounin hacia Hinata con un ligero interés. _'¿Ambos se conocen así de bien? ¿O es algo más?'_ Descartó el pensamiento rápidamente. Un jounin tan fuerte no podría mantener esa clase de sentimientos así hacia una debilucha.

Verdaderamente, Hinata lo había sorprendido en la batalla. Incluso había sido capaz de darle unos golpes a él, algo difícil de admitir. No importaba cuánto tratara de negarlo, la chica había dado una buena lucha. Pero el destino había decidido hace ya tiempo que él era un miembro de la familia secundaria y ella la débil heredera Hyuga. El destino lo había puesto a él como el ganador de la batalla, antes de que ellos siquiera hubieran nacido.

**.**

**.**

Kakashi salió del cuarto caminando calmadamente. Tan pronto como dio vuelta en la esquina, se apoyó en una pared y se reprendió a sí mismo. _'¡Ese fue un movimiento peligroso, Kakashi!' _No podía creer que había tocado de esa forma a Hinata. _'¡Tiene sólo doce!'_ gritó mentalmente.

Él, en serio, no debió acariciar su mejilla. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Ella era demasiado inocente y adorable. Las puras intenciones de Hinata dejándole a Neji ganar, eran tan de ella. Era ciertamente un kunoichi de Konoha, dispuesta a ser lo que sea por sus camaradas.

Kakashi estaba tan orgulloso de ser uno de sus instructores.

No podía creer que casi había arruinado la relación profesor-estudiante solo porque él no podía controlarse. Él trató de convencerse a sí mismo. _'Ella siempre será mi alumna, y yo seré siempre su profesor. Así es como ha sido y como siempre será.'_

Por aluna razón, aquello no ayudo a disminuir la pesada sensación en tenía en su pecho.

**.**

**.**

Hinata observó por la ventana, sin energías. Se estaba muriendo del aburrimiento. Toda la semana pasada, ella pasó a través de un sinfín de exámenes y medicinas para asegurarse de que estaba completamente curada. Hinata se les estaba agradecida por sus preocupaciones, pero el aburrimiento la estaba enloqueciendo.

Fuertes voces provenientes de afuera de la ventana, la sacaron de su aburrimiento. Animadamente se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió. Y la vista que la recibió, redujo su ánimo considerablemente.

― 156, 157, 158― gritaba un chico vendado vestido de verde.

Una enfermera le gritó con temor.

― ¡Por favor deténgase, Lee-san! ¡Empeoraras tus heridas! No sirve de nada entrenar ahora.

Lee solo ignoró su advertencia y habló con pasión.

― ¡Haré 200 lagartijas sin caerme!

Hinata lo observó con el corazón en la mano mientras él trataba de alcanzar su meta. Ella había escuchado de las enfermeras que Lee probablemente no podría continuar con su vida como shinobi debido a la magnitud de sus heridas. Hinata se preguntaba quién habría sido el oponente de Lee luego de haber escuchado aquello. Hinata podría decir que no se sorprendió al enterarse de que fue el genin de la arena, Gaara. Ella había presenciado su frialdad, el chico pelirrojo había matado sin un pestañeo o remordimiento a otros tres genin. Lee era afortunado de haber podido salir con vida.

Cuando Lee llegó a 199, él de repente comenzó a balancearse. Sin pensarlo, Hinata saltó de la ventana y sujetó el cuerpo inconsciente de Lee antes de que este golpeara el suelo.

― ¡Lee-san!― exclamaron tres voces femeninas.

Hinata observó la mejilla vendadas del chico y sintió que las lágrimas se le salían.

― L-Lee-san…

Hinata ayudó a la enfermera a ponerlo sobre una camilla y caminó junto a ella hasta el cuarto de hospital de él con una silenciosa Sakura e Ino detrás de ella. Hinata gentilmente puso a Lee en su cama y Sakura lo cubrió con las sábanas. Para su sorpresa, Sakura sacó un narciso y lo puso en un envase de la mesa de Lee junto a su cama. _'Ella ha cambiado,'_ reflexionó Hinata.

Cuando dejaron el cuarto de Lee, Ino se dirigió a ella.

― ¿Cómo estás, Hinata-chan?

Hinata le sonrió.

― Estoy b-bien, Ino-chan. Seré dada de alta pronto.

La chica asintió y se despidió, dejándola sola con Sakura. Hinata se movió incómoda. No creía que le agradara a Sakura. Presumía que se debía al sonrojo de Sasuke del otro día.

Sakura la volvió a sorprender cuando dijo.

― Me alegra de que estés bien, Hinata-san.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa en sus ojos. Sakura rió suavemente.

― Supongo que crees que no me agradas― Hinata trató de tartamudear una respuesta, pero Sakura lo ignoró―. Lo siento, Hinata-san― Hinata quedó muda ante su repentina disculpa―. Yo estaba celosa de ti realmente― Hinata no pudo decir nada mientras la chica continuaba―. En la academia, yo era la kunoichi con mayor puntaje en la parte académica, mientras que tú lo eras en la parte física. En nuestra misión, tú notaste que los dos chuunin de la niebla nos iban a atacar, hiciste un plan para salvar a Kakashi-sensei, y también salvaste la vida de Sasuke-kun.

Hinata la interrumpió.

― La vida de S-Sasuke-san nunca estuvo e-en peligro. Lo iban a golpear de todas formas.

Los labios de Sakura se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

― Pero tú recibiste su golpe tratando de salvar su vida. Eso fue más de lo que yo hice. Yo aún no sé qué hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en tu lugar. Y luego, Sasuke-kun comenzó a verte. Eran tan solo pequeñas miradas, pero el siempre tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Estaba tan celosa, Hinata-chan― para esto, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de la chica de rosa. Hinata la observaba inquieta―. Lo siento.

La chica de cabellos rosa se cubrió el rostro con sus manos mientras que sus sollozos hacían temblar todo su cuerpo.

― ¡T-Tú eres t-tan valiente! Y… ¡y y-yo tan d-débil! ¡Ni siquiera pude evitar que marcara a Sasuke-kun! Solo pude ver a Naruto ser golpeado inconsciente ¡Fui inútil para mis camaradas c-cuando ellos me necesitaron más!

Hinata sintió que sus ojos se humedecían. _'Ella se parece tanto a mí…'_

Los sollozos de la chica inundaron el pasillo vacío.

― Sakura-san― dijo Hinata suavemente―. No creo que seas débil― la otra chica la observó llorosa―. Cuando estuvimos en nuestra misión… estuve feliz de tenerte como respaldo. Tu conocimiento ninja es tan sorprendente que completaste el examen de Ibiki sin trampa. Fuiste la primera persona que vi por las respuestas― ambas chicas rieron suavemente, una aguada sonrisa adornando el bonito rostro de Sakura.

Aquella vista hizo que Hinata le revelara a Sakura su secreto interior.

― L-La verdad es que… también estoy celosa de ti― Hinata sonrió débilmente ante la sorprendida expresión de la chica―. Eras tan bonita, Sakura-san. Tus ojos color esmeralda pueden captar la mirada de cualquiera. Admiro la manera con que te expresas tan fácilmente. E incluso cuando pierdes confianza en ti misma, no lo demuestras― Hinata dudó antes de añadir―. Estoy celosa de que puedas capturar la atención de Naruto con gran facilidad.

Ambas, Hinata y Sakura estaban calladas, contemplando las palabras de la otra. Sakura finalmente rompió el silencio.

― ¿Te… gusta Naruto?

Hinata se sonrojó.

― Yo… yo lo admiro mucho― admitió tímidamente.

― Ahora que lo pienso… tú siempre estás ahí cuando él necesita ayuda o algo― para sorpresa de Hinata, Sakura se secó los ojos y le sonrió abiertamente―. ¡Eso es tan adorable!

El sonrojó de Hinata aumentó. Estaba feliz de que el llanto de Sakura hubiera terminado, pero se quejó interiormente. '¡Otra persona para molestarme con Naruto-kun!'

Cuando los ojos de Sakura estuvieron finalmente secos y sus mejillas limpias, observó Hinata con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro.

― Estoy feliz de haber podido hablar contigo, Hinata-san. Gracias por apoyarme a pesar de cómo me comporte contigo

Hinata le sonrió devuelta.

― N-No hay problema, Sakura-san. Me alegra poder ayudar a un amigo.

Para tranquilidad de Hinata, Sakura sonrió brillantemente.

― Estoy feliz de ser tu amiga, Hinata-chan― las dos caminaron hasta el final del pasillo en un cómodo silencio.

Cuando llegaron al final de pasillo, unas de las palabras de Sakura regresaron a su cabeza.

― ¿Sasuke-san está marcado? ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?― preguntó preocupadamente.

La sonrisa de Sakura se decayó.

― Prometí no decírselo a nadie. Pero siendo tú, Hinata-san, te lo diré― la chica tomó aire antes de continuar―. No estoy segura de quién es el chico, pero su nombre es Orochimaru. Le dio a Sasuke un sello maldito. Él dijo que eso… que eso haría a Sasuke-kun buscar el poder― Sakura miró a Hinata con una mirada ansiosa―. Estoy asustada… de que Sasuke-kun realmente vaya a buscar a Orochimaru. Se ve tan peligroso.

Hinata observó a la chica con sorpresa. '¿Sasuke-san? ¿Sasuke-san va a traicionar a la aldea para ir tras él? ¿Todo eso es por Itachi?'

― Gracias por decirme esto, Sakura-san― Hinata la observó―. S-Si alguna vez lo atrapas d-dejando Konoha… Sakura-san, ¿qué harías?

Los pasos de la chica comenzaron a titubearon y dejó de caminar.

― No lo sé. Sinceramente no lo sé, Hinata-san.

**.**

**.**

**Un capítulo más corto de lo usual, pero no podía pensar en algo más que poner antes de los exámenes chunnin.**

**Sin embargo, espero les haya gustado el momento KakaHina. No quiero que sus sentimientos románticos sean demasiado fuertes, porque Hinata es todavía una pre-adolescente. ¿No sería raro que un hombre ir tras una niña de doce? Lol, así que no mayor atracción hasta que Hinata sea adolescente.**

**Oh, y gracias por los maravillosos reviews de todos. Sus reviews son tan alentadores. Amo leer sus reacciones y pensamientos de este fic :)**

**¡No subestimen el poder de un review! **(N/T: Ya la escucharon ;D See ya!)


	9. Uchiha Itachi

_N/T: Hey… Bueno, estaré actualizando más seguido ahora xd_

_Espero sigan leyendo y comentando la historia e.e_

**. . .**

**Resumen:** A Kakashi le han asignado cuidar de cierta heredera Hyuga durante su primera semana en la academia. Cuando ve su gran potencial, decide entrenarla. Una relación profesor/estudiante se convierte en una amistad cercana. ¿Algo más podrá desarrollarse?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y demás personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Y lamentablemente, la trama tampoco me pertenece, yosólo traduzco "A Different Story" de chocolatte-delight

**. . .**

**Capítulo 9**

Una interminable lluvia caía, con desesperación. Se hacía paso entre las ropas de las personas, adormeciendo sus cuerpos del frío. En cualquier otro día, aquello hubiera resultado molesto. En esos momentos, sin embargo, la mayoría lo agradecía. El frío mantenía sus corazones juntos, el entumecimiento ayudaba a los shinobi a mantener una fachada en la que no mostraban emociones.

La lluvia ayudaba a ocultar sus lágrimas.

― Hoy nos encontramos aquí para llorar la muerte de muchos shinobi de La Hoja. Nuestro gran Tercer Hokage fue una de esas personas. Él siempre será recordado…

Las lágrimas caían implacables por los rostros de los shinobi que las permitían.

Todos mostraron sus respetos a los fallecidos y se retiraban en silencio, lentamente. Algunos aún se sentían mareados de la sorpresa, otros se resignaban al destino de aquellas personas preciadas para ellos. Algunos trataban de esconderlo, otros demasiado perdidos como para importarles. Una cosa era igual para todas estas personas, para todos estos shinobi.

Todos tenían la voluntad de fuego dentro de sí mismos. Todos ellos sabían de la belleza de sus lazos y el dolor de perderlos. Todos ellos se volvieron más fuertes a partir de de eso.

**.**

**.**

Hinata volaba a través los tejados de Konoha con el corazón preocupado. Saltó para esquivar una tienda y una casa, ambas en ruinas. Con su Byakugan activado, revisaba el área en busca del departamento de Kakashi. Un árbol cubierto de kunai la alertó de su ubicación y pudo encontrar fácilmente el chakra de él.

Saltó a través de la ventana abierto con facilidad.

― Kakashi-sensei― susurró mientras lo observaba acostado boca abajo en su cama.

― ¿Hinata? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?― preguntó Kurenai.

Hinata observó a su sensei con sorpresa.

― ¿Kurenai-sensei?― se volteó a observar a los demás jounin del cuarto―. ¿Asuma-san? ¿Gai-sensei?― los tres la observaron, confundidos―. Yo… Kakashi-sensei normalmente visita la Piedra Conmemorativa… él n-no estaba allí hoy… estaba preocupada… así que vine aquí.

― ¿Cómo sabes dónde vive Kakashi?― preguntó Azuma sin rodeos.

Hinata se sonrojó ante tan inesperada pregunta.

― Vine una vez aquí c-cuando era pequeña. Sólo u-usé mi Byakugan para e-encontrar el árbol al que le tira kunai.

Los tres jounin la observaron, con la curiosidad escrita en sus expresiones.

― ¿Cómo encontrarías su departamento buscando un árbol cubierto de kunai?― preguntó Kurenai.

El sonrojo de Hinata aumentó.

― Él s-siempre se está quejando de los p-pájaros fuera de su ventana. D-Dice que sus habilidades para esquivar están m-mejorando mucho para su gusto. Conociendo s-su personalidad, él p-probablemente les lance kunai cada mañana.

La confusión de los jounin creció más gracias a su explicación.

― Ni yo sabía eso― masculló Asuma.

Hinata decidió cambiar de tema.

― ¿Q-Qué le pasa a Kakashi-sensei?

La confusión de los jounin fue reemplazada por rostros contemplativos. A Hinata se le volcó el corazón. _'¿Qué pasa?'_

Gai habló.

― Él estuvo peleando contra un fuerte enemigo y se desmayó por agotamiento de chakra.

Hinata asintió, pero sus habilidades notaron el trasfondo de preocupación en su tono y la tensión de los cuerpos de los otros dos. Con lentitud, activó su Byakugan y observó el sistema de chakra de Kakashi.

'_¡Su chakra está fluctuando frenéticamente! Esto parece obra de un… ¿genjutsu? Y uno bien fuerte…'_

Hinata se quedó con sus observaciones, viendo como los jounin le mandaban miradas asesinas a Gai. Al parecer no querían que ella se enterara.

Lentos pasos provenientes fuera de la puerta de Kakashi alertaron a los ninjas de la presencia de una persona. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras la puerta se abría.

― ¿Kakashi?

Para sorpresa de Hinata, era Sasuke. Él observó el cuerpo en reposo de Kakashi sobresaltado.

― ¿Por qué Kakashi está durmiendo?― observó a los jounin y a ella―. ¿Qué hacen ustedes tres aquí? ¿Y por qué estás tú aquí, Hinata?

Hinata lo observó, tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

― N-Nada realmente…

Unos fuertes pasos se acercaron por el pasillo. Un hombre de lentes de sol entró al cuarto.

― ¿Es cierto que Uchiha Itachi regresó? ¿Y que está tras de Naruto?― observó a Sasuke y a Hinata con sorpresa―. Ah…

Kurenai se dejó caer.

― Idiota.

Hinata procesó la información lentamente. _'Uchiha Itachi… ¿está buscando a Naruto-kun? ¿Para qué?'_ La preocupación por Naruto invadió su corazón.

Sasuke salió del cuarto corriendo, dejando a los cinco ninjas dentro.

Gai observó al hombre de lentes de sol.

― Ahora has dejado que Sasuke lo sepa. Apuesto a que ha ido tras ellos― se paró y se dispuso a salir del cuarto―. Iré por él.

Sorprendiéndose a sí misma y a los demás, Hinata lo tomó del brazo.

― ¡P-Por favor, Gai-sensei! Déjeme i-ir con usted― dijo con su voz llena de determinación.

Kurenai la observó sobresaltada.

― Hinata, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasa. Sasuke está buscando a Uchiha Itachi. No serás capaz de hacer algo contra él.

Hinata la vio con ojos resueltos.

― Kurenai-sensei, si hay algo que pueda hacer por Naruto-kun y Sasuke-san, entonces quiero hacerlo― se detuvo y añadió―, incluso si pierdo mi vida.

Un serio silencio ocupó la sala. Kurenai soltó un suspiro.

― ¿Gai?

Hinata se volteó hacia el hombre, interrogativa, y lo observó a los ojos, con esperanza. El hombre vestido de verde, le sonrió brillantemente, con sus dientes casi cegándola.

― ¡Admiro tu espíritu de la juventud, prima de Neji! Déjanos ver qué puedes hacer, Hinata-san.

Hinata le sonrió devuelta.

― Gracias, Gai-sensei.

― Ten cuidado― advirtió Kurenai.

― Por supuesto, Kurenai-sensei― observó a Kakashi―. No quiero hacer p-preocupar a Kakashi-sensei, después de todo.

**.**

**.**

Con el Byakugan activado, Hinata corría a través de la villa por alguna señal de Sasuke y Naruto. Sus ojos capturaron la imagen de una intensa batalla que se daba lugar en un hotel.

― ¡Gai-sensei! Una pelea se está dando lugar por ahí.

El hombre asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia la batalla. Hinata vio cómo a Sasuke lo golpeó brutalmente contra la pared un chico de larga cabellera. Él y otro hombre vestían capas negras con nubes rojas en ella. De repente, Sasuke soltó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. _'¿Genjutsu? ¿Lo mismo que le pasó a Kakashi-sensei?' _Hinata entrecerró la mirada._ 'Uchiha Itachi.'_

Mientras se acercaban, el edificio fue envuelto… en una rara capa carnosa.

― Ese es extraño ninjutsu― comentó Gai. Hinata asintió de acuerdo.

Ella observó la pelea con claro interés.

― ¿Jiraiya-sama? Jiraiya-sama está ahí…

Gai la observó claramente sorprendido.

― Jiraya no había regresado a la villa en años… ¿Y está aquí ahora? ¡Increíble!

Ambos ninjas encapuchados desaparecieron con un extraño jutsu de fuego. _'El fuego es negro,'_ meditó Hinata.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera informar a Gai de dicho suceso, él saltó en la capa carnosa y con una serie de patadas giratorias dirigidas a la cara de Jiraya, dijo.

― ¡Entrada dinámica!

Con el Byakugan, Hinata pudo ver las invaluables miradas en los rostros de Gai y Jiraya, y tuvo que contener sus risas. Ella entró diciendo.

― G-Gomen, Jiraya-sama…

El hombre la observó. Hinata no pudo aguantarlo más y rió. ¡La nariz de él estaba sangrando!

― ¡Jiraya! ¡Lo siento tanto! No quise golpearte. No estaba viendo cuando entre y…― Gai llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza, avergonzado, mientras reía, nervioso. Hinata trataba de disimular su diversión.

― ¿Hinata-chan?― preguntó Naruto.

Hinata lo vio y se sonrojó.

― H-Hola, Naruto-kun― apartó su mirada, la cual se posó en Sasuke― ¡Sasuke!― jadeó.

Corrió hacia él y comenzó a escanear su cuerpo con el byakugan.

― Él… él tiene una costilla fracturada… su chakra está fluctuando de manera frenética… casi… casi parecido a como Kakashi estaba…― observó a Gai―. Gai-sensei… ¿a Kakashi-sensei lo atacaron de la misma forma que a Sasuke-san?― el hombre asintió en silencio. Hinata vio a Sasuke, tirado boca abajo―. Un fuerte genjutsu…

Las miradas de Jiraya de Naruto la sacaron de su ensueño.

― Sasuke-san necesita ir al hospital― les dijo.

― Tienes razón… ¿Hinata-chan, no?― preguntó Jiraya. Ella asintió, dudosa. Él la miró de una forma extraña―. En unos años, ¡imagino que estarás más impactante!― le dirigió a Hinata una rápida sonrisa dientona. Ella se sonrojó, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. _'Este… este viejo hombre diciendo esto…'_

― ¡Oye! ¡TÚ, ERO-SENNIN! ¡Mira a quien le estás hablando! ¡Es Hinata-chan! ¡No seas un pervertido!― gritó Naruto. El corazón de Hinata fue invadido por una cálida sensación ante las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto se volteó hacia Jiraya.

― ¡Ero-sennin! ¡Qué diablos le hizo ese chico a Sasuke! ¡Vayamos tras el!― su mirada se volvió asesina, y un extraño chakra comenzó a inundar el cuarto. Hinata lo reconoció como el que había sido liberado en la pelea con Neji―.** ¡Tengo algo que solucionar con él!**

Hinata lo observó de cerca, sus ojos viendo un raro chakra rojo. Se sorprendió al notar los ojos de él eran del mismo color y que sus pupilas habían cambiado de forma._ '¿Qué significa esto? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con su rápida sanación…?'_

― Cálmate, Naruto― dijo Jiraya―. Por ahora, no eres competencia para ese chico― el hombre bloqueó la salida con su cuerpo―. Si vas tras de él ahora, sólo les estarías dando lo que quieren.

― ¡Sólo que no puedo esperar por ellos! No quiero pasar cada día temiendo por mi vida.

― ¡Cállate! ¡Escucha, Naruto! ¡Eres débil ahora!― gritó Jiraya.

Hinata se estremeció por él. _'Qué duras palabras…'_

― De todas formas, Gai, tenemos que rescatar a Sasuke tan rápido como podamos.

Hinata y Gai asintieron.

― Kakashi también está afectado por este jutsu. Ahora mismo, él está descansando hasta que recupere sus sentidos.

― ¿Kakashi-sensei?― exclamó Naruto.

Hinata lo miró con tristeza.

― S-Sí, Naruto-kun. Kakashi-sensei está descansando en su apartamento en estos momentos.

Jiraya parecía pensativo.

― Supongo que esto quiere decir que tendré que ir por_ esa_ persona…

Gai lo observó, la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos.

― Esa persona… ¡cómo!

― Sí, ella es una de los tres sannin como yo. Ahora es el mejor momento como para traerla de vuelta a Konoha.

Hinata y Naruto escuchaban la conversación, curiosos. _'¿De quién están hablando?'_

― ¿Ustedes de quién hablaban, chicos?― preguntó Naruto mientras abandonaban el edificio.

Gai cambió de posición a Sasuke y respondió.

― Estábamos hablando de Tsunade-sama. ¡Ella es una de las mejores sanadoras en los Cinco territorios shinobi y una de los tres grandes Sannin!

Hinata se sobresaltó, entusiasmada.

― ¿Tsunade-sama? S-Siempre he querido c-conocerla… y… ¡ella curará a Kakashi-sensei, Lee-san y Sasuke-san!

― ¡Estupendo!― exclamó Naruto. Hinata le sonrió cariñosamente, con su humor en aumento. _'¡Kakashi-sensei se recuperara!'_

Ellos finalmente llegaron a la frontera de la villa. Gai se dio la vuelta hacia el par y les dio "la pose del chico bueno".

― ¡Por favor, traigan a Tsunade-sama de regreso! ¡Suerte!― Hinata rápidamente apartó la mirada mientras él les sonreía cegadoramente. No creía que sus sensibles ojos pudieran aguantar otra de esas sonrisas.

― ¡No se preocupen! ¡La encontraremos!― gritó Naruto―. ¡Cuiden de Sasuke, cejudo, Hinata-chan!

― Hai― dijo Hinata, firme.

Gai le sonrió a Naruto.

― Me gustas, chico. Ustedes sí que tienen agallas. ¿Qué tal si les doy esto? ¡Esto fue lo que hizo que Lee fuera tan fuerte como es ahora!

Hinata sonrió ante el ruego ansioso de Naruto de: "¿Qué? ¿Qué?"

Gai metió sus manos y sus bolsillos, de donde sacó un buzo1 verde. Hinata trató, pero falló, de contener su risa. Se sonrojó cuando notó que los tres hombres la estaban mirando. Se mordió el labio tratando de no avergonzarse más, su cuerpo temblaba reteniendo su diversión.

― ¡Esto! ¡Este buzo es lo último en conjuntos! ¡Es de fácil acceso y te ayuda entrenar al máximo sin preocuparte que tu ropa se dañe! ¡Lee lo usa todos los días y todos ustedes saben cómo su duro trabajo se lo ha pagado de vuelta!― exclamaba Gai.

Hinata se puso una mano sobre la boca, tratando de sofocar su risa, cuando Naruto gritó.

― ¡Genial!

El buzo se veía que ayudaba en el hecho de que no parecía hacerlo de esa forma… pero… era tan… ¡estético para la pelea! _'Y de rara apariencia…'_ añadió ella mentalmente.

Se entretuvo al ver que Jiraya parecía compartir sus mismos pensamientos.

Hinata le dijo en voz baja a Naruto un: "Buena suerte", antes de que ella se fuera con Gai.

La caminata a casa fue una silenciosa, sin contar las fuertes exclamaciones de Gai acerca de la juventud de Naruto y de que ella era la bella flor de Konoha, o algo así. Hinata asentía de vez en cuando a lo que él decía, temiendo que si ella abría la boca, reventaría de la risa. No quería ser descortés.

Aunque cuando las puertas de Konoha comenzaron a verse, Gai le preguntó algo que la sorprendió.

― ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi rival, Kakashi, Hinata-san?

Hinata se quedó callada por un largo segundo antes de responder.

― Kakashi-sensei me e-entrena algunas veces… en s-su tiempo libre.

Gai asintió, comprendiendo.

― Eso tiene sentido. Tu duelo contra Neji fue muy juvenil. Reconocí la refrescante manera a la que recurriste mientras ideabas un plan. La ejecutaste de una forma tan viva. Totalmente digno de elogio como pupila de Kakashi.

Hinata se sonrojó ante tal elogio.

― A-Arigatou, Gai-sensei.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron cerca de la entrada, Hinata recordó lo que él había dicho de Kakashi.

― ¿Kakashi-sensei es su… rival?

Para su sorpresa, Gai rió con ganas antes de responder.

― ¡Sí, hermosa flor! ¡Kakashi es mi innegable rival! ¡Hemos estado empatando hasta ahora! ¡Nuestro puntaje es de 49 a 50, a favor de mi preciado rival! ¡Cuando Kakashi despierte, me aseguraré de cambiar eso!― alzó sus pulgares e hizo la "pose del chico genial", mientras sonreía brillantemente.

Hinata asintió enmudecida por tales payasadas. Ella verdaderamente respetaba al hombre, sí, pero era tan… excéntrico, como mínimo.

Ella y Gai caminaron hasta el hospital y dejaron a Sasuke.

― ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Hinata-san?― preguntó Gai, caballeroso.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

― A-Así está bien, Gai-sensei. Voy a ir a la casa de Kakashi.

El hombre vestido de verde la observó, con una extraña mirada en su rostro.

― ¿Vas a… vas a ir a la casa de Kakashi?

― H-Hai… él me preocupa.

― ¡Bien, entonces! Iré a echarle una ojeada el progreso de Lee. ¡Adiós, bella lila de Konoha!

Hinata rió suavemente y dijo.

― Adiós

Comenzó a caminar hacia el apartamento de Kakashi, preguntándose si debía comprarle un obsequio.

**.**

**.**

Gai observó a la chica caminar con gracia por la calle, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. _'Es una buena chica,'_ pensó. _'Eso es bueno por el bien de Kakashi. Me alegra que tenga a una bella doncella que se preocupe por él. Se lo merece.'_

Pensar en su enemigo, lo sobresaltó.

― ¡Debo correr doscientas vueltas alrededor de Konoha para sobrepasar a mi "gran" rival!― y con eso, se fue.

**.**

**.**

'_Me duele la cabeza,'_ pensó Kakashi, miserablemente; mientras trataba de sentarse. Unas fuertes y tiernas manos lo ayudaron.

― ¿Te estás sintiendo bien, Kakashi-sensei?― preguntó una conocida y suave voz.

Alzó la mirada hacia los ojos lavandas de Hinata y sonrió débilmente.

― Claro, Hinata-chan.

― ¿Pudiste ser vencido solo por 2 enemigos, Kakashi?― soltó una fuerte voz, haciendo doler la cabeza de Kakashi―. Creí que eras un genio.

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia el origen de la voz y la vista lo sorprendió.

― ¿Tsunade-sama?

La rubia le sonrió.

― La única.

Junto a ella, Gai habló.

― ¡Olvide a este idiota, Tsunade-sama! ¡Por favor, revise a mi preciado alumno!

Los dos salieron de la sala, dejándolo a él y a Hinata solos en el cuarto. Kakashi se sentó, tratando de recuperar su juicio cuando la chica habló.

― Kakashi, sensei..

Él la vio y se horrorizó al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

― ¿Q-Qué, Hinata? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

La chica agrandó los ojos rápidamente.

― P-Perdón. Yo… yo solo estaba preocupaba, Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi tomó la mano con la que se limpiaba los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente a su sorprendido rostro.

― No tienes que preocuparte, Hinata-chan. No moriré fácilmente.

Él observó sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a bajar por sus mejillas, para su consternación. Hinata rio suavemente ante su expresión y dijo.

― Solo estoy f-feliz que estés bien― alzó su otra mano y secó sus mejillas―. Verlo… postrado en la cama… herido. E-Estoy feliz de que estés mejor, Kakashi-sensei.

Estuvieron sentados con un cómodo silencio por un rato. Kakashi inconscientemente comenzó a acariciar la mano de la chica antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente mientras él rápidamente dejaba ir la mano de ella.

Hubo un incómodo silencio antes de que la chica hablara.

― K-Kakashi-sensei… iré a comprarle, ehm… ¡la cena! Ya regreso― salió rápidamente por la puerta, no sin antes que Kakashi notara sus rojas mejilla. Él sintió que su boca se abría en una sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que podía hacerla sonrojar de esa forma. _'Ella normalmente reserva esos sonrojos para Naruto.'_

Kakashi observó el cuarto, notando lo limpio que estaba. Había estado fuera por una o dos semanas, ¿cómo podía estar limpio? Un pequeño recipiente con flores frescas respondió su pregunta. _'Fue Hinata.'_

Sonrió abiertamente mientras pensaba en la dulce chica. Se recostó, su pecho cálido por el hecho de que ella se preocupaba mucho por él. Antes de que lo notara, el cansancio lo invadió y se quedó dormido.

.

.

Era una oscura y fría noche; la luna brillaba y las estrellas tintineaban de forma juguetona. Hinata sonrió mientras caminaba por las vacías calles de Konoha, tranquila. Es que había algo tan hermoso en todo eso.

Su felicidad fue desvaneciéndose mientras pasaba junto a una deteriorada casa. Las construcciones eran un caos y habían grandes agujeros en las paredes de Konoha. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante los exámenes chunin. Hubo una invasión por parte de las villas del sonido y la arena, y el tercer Hokage había muerto en una batalla contra Orochimaru. La tristeza llenó su corazón mientras pensaba en todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho. Todos los aldeanos estaban trabajando juntos y reconstruyendo su dañada villa.

Luego que todo ese asunto terminó, Uchiha Itachi había regresado a la villa y dañó a Kakashi y Sasuke con un fuerte genjutsu. Pero debido a los esfuerzos de Naruto y Jiraya, encontraron a una fuerte sanadora, Tsunade-sama, y ella los curó. Lo más sorprendente fue que ella se convirtió en el Quinto Hokage.

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando ante ella, se cruzó una triste vista.

― ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Hinata se escondió entre la oscuridad cuando escuchó las desesperadas palabras de Sakura. Observó el frío golpe de Sasuke hacia la espalda de Sakura cuando esta lo amenazó con gritas, lo que alertaría a los shinobi de su ubicación.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera alejarse del cuerpo de Sakura, Hinata apareció detrás de él con un kunai en su cuello.

― Muévete, Sasuke-san, y no dudaré en usarlo.

Hinatá no supo cómo, pero lo sintió sonreír.

― ¿Tú, Hinata? ¿Lastimarías a un preciado camarada?

Ella se mordió los labios. No creyó que él pudiera ver a través de su mentira tan fácilmente.

― T-Tú planeas traicionar a la villa… eso es suficiente para lastimarte.

Usando una velocidad superior a la suya, él desapareció y le mandó un fuerte golpe a su costado. Ella rápidamente usó el Kawarimi y realizó una sello con las manos.

― Mizu bunshin no jutsu― susurró. Tres clones de agua aparecieron.

Hinata los mandó a capturar a Sasuke, pero este probó ser más rápido y los cortó fácilmente. Hinata estrechó los ojos. Corrió tras él antes de desaparecer. Trató de golpear su punto de presión con dos dedos pero él se giró y los agarró fuertemente.

― Ríndete, Hinata― dijo lentamente, pero Hinata pudo escuchar la molestia en su voz.

― No.

Lo golpeó en la espinilla, logrando liberar sus dedos, no sin antes escuchar el crujido al romperse estos. Rechinando sus dientes del dolor, activó rápidamente el byakugan y empezó a atacarlo con una mano, con todo el tenketsu que podía usar. Él retrocedió, con su sharingan ya activado.

Con ambos luchando seriamente, llegaron a detenerse. Hinata vio el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke cuando se le ocurrió un plan. El chico dejó salir un estridente silbido.

Hinata se alarmó al ver cuatro chakras desconocidos corriendo hacia ellos.

― ¿Llamaste a refuerzos?― siseó, con la molestia invadiéndola. Sin embargo, también la invadió algo de miedo. No podría vencer a cinco oponentes, no cuando Sakura también se encontraba vulnerable y ella solo podía pelear con una mano.

― Estás haciéndome perder el tiempo― el chico se encogió de hombros, pero Hinata pudo notar un poco de culpa en su rostro. _'Él es aún un ninja de Konoha, no importa lo mucho que quiera irse',_ pensó Hinata.

Su mirada decidió por ella. Hinata realizó un sello y cinco clones aparecieron, rodeando a Sasuke. Ella corrió hacia Sakura y la levanto en su espalda, su mano herida agarrando el brazo de la chica.

― Sasuke-san. Ellos vendrán por ti― dicho esto, saltó hacia un techo y con un sello rápido usó la técnica que Kakashi le enseño: El jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante.

Hinata desapareció y apareció a cien pies de distancia. Rápidamente aplicó chakra en su pie y se dirigió hacia el hospital, rogando a todos los dioses que Tsunade estuviera ahí. Su byakugan notó que los otros cuatro ninjas desconocidos se deshicieron de sus clones y se alejaron de la entrada con Sasuke. La tristeza de apoderó de ella. _'Naruto-kun… Kakashi-sensei… Sakura-san… estarán tristes.'_

**.**

**.**

― ¿No pudiste encargarte de ella, Sasuke-sama?― preguntó la chica, mordaz.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

― No tenía ganas de jugar con ella.

Los cuatro asintieron, aunque había un poco de regocijo en sus rostros. Sasuke los siguió silenciosamente fuera de la villa, agradecido de que no lo interrogaran.

La verdad era que no había querido ir en serio con Hinata. No importaba lo mucho que quería pelear con ella, con su actual fuerza, no importaba si perdía o ganaba. Había algo… algo más… que le impedía golpearla. Tal vez tenía que ver con la culpa que sintió cuando su agarre le rompió unos dedos. O cómo sus ojos se habían enfriado cuando lo vio. Había una ferocidad en ellos, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ver en sus usuales gentiles ojos. Lo había sorprendido más que cuando Sakura se ofreció a abandonar la villa e ir con él.

Había dolido, no se lo iba a admitir a nadie.

Alejó esos extraños sentimientos que comenzaron a embargarlo, y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba traicionando a la villa. Estaba buscando poder para poder tomar venganza. Oscuros pensamientos lo invadieron e ignoró el pulsante sentimiento que la Hyuuga había dejado en él.

**.**

**.**

― ¡Tsunade-sama!― gritó Hinata tan fuerte como pudo. Su byakugan escaneó el área, no pudo ver a la rubia.

Hinata posó suavemente a Sakura sobre una camilla del hospital y saltó por la ventana. Se dirigió hacia la oficina de la Hokage y gruñó interiormente cuando vio a la mujer recostada sobre su mesa, una botella de sake en sus manos. Hinata comenzó a desesperarse mientras los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a asomarse hacia el Monumento de los Hokage.

Saltó a través de la ventana fácilmente y movió los hombros de la Hokage suavemente.

― Tsunade-sama

La mujer saltó y limpió la baba de su mejilla

― ¿Q-Qué?― arrastró las palabras.

Hinata soltó un suspiro y reportó.

― Uchiha Sasuke ha dejado la v-villa, Tsunade-sama.

― ¡QUÉ!― rugió la mujer.

Hinata se sobresaltó ante el ruido. Sus dedos palpitaron del dolor antes de que su cabeza comenzara a doler. El cuarto comenzó a girar incontrolablemente y perdió la conciencia. Lo último que escuchó fue:

― ¡Hinata!― antes de que se desmayara por falta de sueño y chakra.

.

.

**Ok. Finalmente, ¡Sasuke dejó la villa!**

**Creo que el siguiente capítulo será durante ese salto de tiempo que hubo. Todos saben que lo que pasó cuando trataron de recuperar a Sasuke, nada cambiará. Hinata no logró ir por su lesión y cansancio. Sasuke se fue y Naruto va con Jiraya. Sí, eso es todo, entonces.**

**Por favor comenten y gracias de antemano. :) **


End file.
